Revving Hearts
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir used to steal cars for Tikki and Plagg, but now that the two bosses have split up... Ladybug and Chat are forced to work for separate dealerships that specialize in selling stolen cars. (Although, they still figured out how to do it together.) Plagg misses Tikki and wants her back, but Tikki is still upset with him. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** **I just got GTA 5. I know I'm so behind on that bandwagon, but while playing I got this** **idea. :) I didn't know if it had been done before. So, I set out to write it. I'm having fun so f** **ar and I hope you guys enjoy it too. :)**

"Plagg wants the Porsche that's down by the boulangerie." Chat Noir spoke into his cell phone as he sped down the street. He swerved and ducked around cars as he shifted. The neon green lights that accented his interior cast a green light on his skin. His black cat eared ball cap sat on top of his messy blonde hair and his oversized black hoodie had the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His black jeans were tight and torn at the knees, while his neon green and black ankle sneakers sat on his feet. He hit the clutch and sped around a car. "Look, all I'm saying is that that car comes first, Bugaboo. Not whatever lame one she's got you after instead."

"You know Tikki… She'll never let it go if I don't get her that red Ferrari." Ladybug swerved through traffic in her own car. It had black black leather interior with red piping along the seats' seams. The outside was a metallic cherry red color. She sped up and spotted him in the traffic. A smirk fell onto her lips as she hit the gas, shifted, and wound up beside him. She looked over and nodded at him. "Hey. Go left. We need to talk this through."

Chat rolled his eyes and suddenly downshifted, taking the turn fast, cutting loose before the car caught itself and he sped up again.

She mirrored him and messed with her red button down shirt that she had tied beneath her breasts with the sleeves rolled up. A plain black tank sat underneath it, while her black jeans were tight. She wore red and white ankle sneakers. She shook her head as she watched him show off by suddenly slinging the car into a half spin to park it next to a curb.

She gracefully parked beside him and started to get out of her car. Chat sauntered up to her and slid along the ground in a smooth dance move towards her with the bill of his hat in his hand. He got down on his knee and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Long time no see, M'Lady."

Ladybug scoffed and yanked her hand from his gasp. "Yeah, sure. Can we be serious about this please? We only have a short time because if the cops find out our plans… We're screwed. Okay, kitty cat? And while you're okay with being chewed out by Plagg.. I'm not okay with that happening with Tikki." She crossed her arms across her chest and his shoulders slumped.

"C'mon...LB… When are you going to give this alley cat a chance?" Chat purred and gave her pouted lips and big emerald eyes. She shoved him away by his chest as he leaned into her.

"When this alley cat stops begging on his knees every damn time he sees me. Although, I believe I already did and he currently lives with me." Ladybug shook her head and gripped his chin in her fingers. "Now, FOCUS KITTY! Which car is more important right now?" Chat got lost in her eyes and found it hard to focus. His heart sped up and when she noticed how his cheeks flushed beneath his black mask, she groaned. "Look, I know you like this bug, but this car job? It's more important right now. So, I'm going to need you to FUCKING focus for me!" She pushed him away by his face and he rubbed his jaw, adjusting it.

"Alright,alright." Chat sighed and tried to come up with a plan. He tapped his chin in thought before he figured something out. "Look, why don't we steal whatever car is closest to our location now? Then we'll take the next one. Easy as making chocolate chip cookies and I know you love to bake those for me." He batted his eyelashes and leaned closer.

"Stop." Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Alright, then mine is closest. Want me to drive or do you want to?" She bit her red bottom lip and looked up at him with baby doll eyes.

"Is that even a question?" Chat smirked down at her and pried her lip from her teeth with his thumb. "You know this kitty loves to be in control and go fast."

"Why does this not surprise me?" Ladybug shoved him out of the way and left him to be insulted that she missed his double meaning.

She walked over to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. Chat quickly ran up to her, after adjusting his mask, and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the key into the ignition and plugged his phone in. He put the address into the GPS and headed to where they needed to go to get Tikki's Ferrari. Ladybug adjusted her mask and fixed her red lipstick when he slowed down at a light for a fraction of a second, before he took off again. "Seriously?" Ladybug looked over at him with her lipstick in her hand.

Chat shrugged with a wink and shifted again, speeding up. "Do you really need to fix that right now?" He chuckled at her and focused back on the road as he broke loose around a turn. She sighed and put her lipstick away into her pocket. She clutched the 'oh shit' handle in her palm as he took another turn. "We're here, Bugaboo."

"Again. Stop calling me Bugaboo when we're on a job, Chat." Ladybug rolled her eyes at him as he swung his car against the curb to park.

"Yeah, well. We're here, so get ready, LB." Chat looked at her unamused and focused on the red Ferrari behind them.

She touched his chin and leaned into him. "For luck." She kissed him on the lips and he leaned into her, begging for more than just her lips. She broke the kiss and winked at him with her tongue between her teeth. "Don't lose me, Kitty." She climbed out of his car and he hit his steering wheel with his wrist as he shook his head.

"This woman, man…" Chat put his car into gear as he watched her through his rearview mirror. He watched her work the lock on the outside of the car and climb in. She bent down to hotwire it, before she gave a peace sign and shut the door.

Chat heard her rev her engine and he did the same, taking off after her down the street. He watched her weave through traffic as he hit her face on his phone to call her. "Careful on this turn up here."

"You don't think I haven't driven through this city enough times, Chat?" Ladybug rolled her eyes and nearly missed a tow truck.

"I saw that, Bugaboo." Chat burst out laughing and heard her growl on the other side of the phone.

"You wanna drive this?" Ladybug scolded him through the phone. "You're driving me insane. Absolutely crazy!" He could hear the irritation in her voice and he shifted to speed up behind her and around a few cars.

"Actually… I would love to drive that Bugaboo, but that's gonna have to wait for tonight." Chat winked at her as he pulled up beside her.

Ladybug screamed and flipped him off, before she shifted and took off faster down the line of traffic. She weaved in and out through the traffic and took the next turn hard.

He raced after her and skidded around turns until they got to Tikki's car company. Ladybug parked the Ferrari inside of the building and she climbed out of the fancy sports car.

A woman with pale skin, short black tipped crimson hair, and a curvy figure, walked out from an office. Her eyes were a deep lavender and her outfit was to die for. She wore a red skater style dress with black and white converse shoes. Gold necklaces with ladybugs hung from her neck and dipped between her perfectly rounded breasts. "Thank you, Ladybug. Here's your cut." She passed Ladybug some cash, while Chat Noir walked up behind them. "I see you brought your Cat, again. How's Plagg anyways?"

"He's not doing bad. I don't know why you two split up. I miss seeing you two together." Chat put his hands in his pocket and Ladybug turned to cringe at him.

"Knock it off." Ladybug mouthed at him with widened eyes.

"Yeah, well. When he decides to apologize for what he did? Then we'll talk. As for now… you guys just have to work separate. But I see that that's going to be difficult." Tikki crossed her arms and walked away. "I'll call you when I get another hit."

"Thank you, Tikki." Ladybug smiled and turned to push Chat Noir out of the dealership. "You better have a good reason for bringing that shit up to her." Her voice came out in a forced whisper as he walked to his car.

"Look, Plagg is a wreck. He misses her. He doesn't eat or sleep. He hangs at bars and strip joints. He's not doing well without her. Even this car he has me after is a distraction. It's on the other side of town." Chat pointed with his thumb in the direction of the Porsche. "He's lost his mind. It's gonna be hard to outrun the cops, if they get informed."

Ladybug sighed and climbed into his car. They drove in silence for a while, until they got back to her car. "Look, I want them back together as much as you do…" She touched his cheek with her palm and looked at him with a warm smile. "But until that happens? You have to deal with us being separated on jobs. You can't protect me all the time and I can't protect you all the time." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She parted her lips when he did and brushed her tongue along his. He wrapped his hand around the small of her back and pulled her closer. She braced her hand against the center console and softly moaned against his kiss as he deepened it, nibbling and tugging on her bottom lip. Ladybug pulled away from him and licked her lips. "Okay, now go steal me a Porsche, baby." She hit him on the thigh.

"I'm gonna make your heart rev." Chat smirked at her with a smoldering expression, hit the gas, and made his car growl to life.

"Yeah, okay kitty cat." She giggled at him, before she climbed out of his car and got into her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following. :)**

Chat took off down the road and swerved around cars as Ladybug kept up with him. The Porsche was far away and the further away they got, the higher the probability was that they would be pulled by cops. Adrenaline rushed through his body at the thought of having to outrun them in a nice car. What made it worse was the fact that they would have to head back there to pick up his personal car. Which, he always considered her as his baby. Their cars meant more than life itself and both of them would be heartbroken without them.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug watched him jump his car off of the ramp and onto the street below. "Motherfucker."

"I believe you mean, Meowther-fucker." Chat's voice came out of the speaker of her phone and she growled. His laugh intoxicated her and she sped up to jump.

"You're gonna kill me!" Ladybug screamed as she landed on the road below and continued to catch up to him. "I swear to God, Adrien if you hurt my car or me… no sex. No sex for a week!"

"I don't think you could resist me that long… bugaboo.." Chat flirted and turned his music up louder to drown out her ranting and cussing. He punched the gas and went faster through the streets until he slid into a parking spot behind the boulangerie.

Ladybug slid into a spot beside him and got out of her car. She slammed her door, stormed up to his driver's side door, and knocked on the window.

"What? You're gonna blow our cover, LB." Chat rolled his window down and winked at her. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I'M GONNA BLOW OUR COVER?" She threw her hands out at her sides. "Who was the damn kitty that flung their car off a damn on ramp!"

Chat shrugged and adjusted his hat. "We can argue about this later. I see a Porsche and I need to grab it." Ladybug moved out of the way as he opened his door and got out.

She growled and stormed back to her car to get into it. Ladybug muttered to herself as she watched him mess with the lock and climb in. He hotwired it and it started up with a smooth purr. She watched him punch the air and shut the door. Ladybug rolled her eyes and started her own car.

Chat sped off and shifted as he took a turn. She followed him and weaved through cars to keep up with him. They had almost made it to Plagg's dealership when sirens sounded behind them. "Chat! You gotta lose 'em!" Ladybug yelled towards her phone and glanced at her rearview mirror. "They're right behind you!"

Chat cut around a corner and Ladybug went past to try and distract them. One cop followed her, while the other one kept up with Chat. "Shit, Bugaboo? Where the hell are you?"

"Trying to distract one of them for you. I'll meet you at Plagg's." Ladybug hung up on him as he tried to argue with her about staying together. She sped through side streets and housing developments until she saw a gap in traffic that was about to close. She cut through it and the cop car crashed into the cars that were passing one another. Ladybug giggled and screamed with delight, before she hit call on Chat's name. "Hey, you okay?"

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Chat's voice rang out in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I lost him. I'm almost to Plagg's now. See ya there, Kitty." Chat hung up on her and she shifted and took off towards Plagg's dealership.

It didn't take her long to reach his place. It was just as sketchy looking as Tikki's but it had less class. The paint was slightly peeling and it looked well loved. Ladybug got out of her car and walked into the dealership. Chat was already inside talking to Plagg.

"I got you the Porsche, Plagg. Took some finesse, but I got it here. Next time don't make me go clear across town for a hit! I had to outrun cops and split from my girl!" Chat yelled at Plagg and frantically spoke with his hand.

Ladybug walked up and rested her forearm on his shoulder. "What do you mean you split from your girl? Your girl's right here." Ladybug reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. A blush came to Chat's cheeks and Plagg rolled his eyes and made a sound of disgust.

Ladybug turned her attention to the tall man with chocolate hued skin. His hair was black and cut close. Three thin shaved lines ran down each side of his head, before they met in a zig-zag pattern along the back of his skull. He wore a black silk shirt that had two buttons undone down the front and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, accentuating his muscles. His button down was tucked into a pair of dark grey slacks and his black leather dress shoes, shined in the light. A panther ring sat on his right ring finger with peridot eyes. Plagg's eyes were a beautiful shade of chartreuse and he had a chiseled jawline. "Look, kid. I don't care how far away that damn car is… you work for me and you're gonna go fetch it like the good cat that you are. Now, do you want your cut or not? Because if you don't… I can replace you with someone else in no time." Plagg knew that he couldn't replace Chat Noir, but he had to have some motivation to make the kid move and do his job. "Also, why did you bring your girl here? You know I don't want Tikki's partner's here." He nodded at Ladybug and Ladybug started to roll her sleeves up. Chat flung his arm out, stopping Ladybug in her tracks.

"Just because you are having issues with your girl, doesn't mean that I have to with mine." Chat spoke up for Ladybug. "Look, I'll make it up to you. How about I take you out tonight? My treat."

"I don't know, kid." Plagg touched his chin in thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hang out with Chat Noir again outside of work. Last time, Ladybug had gone with and brought Tikki as a surprise. It didn't end well for them.

"C'mon. I promise no Ladybug and no Tikki." Chat looked over at Ladybug with a stern expression. "Guys night out!" Chat walked up to Plagg and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I'll take you to your favorite strip joint. Ya know. The one I can get us into with free drinks? I'll even go out of mask." Chat gestured to his mask and Plagg rolled his eyes. He pulled away from Chat's embrace. "C'mon. Where's your sense of adventure? Besides I thought you were the man of dark and dirty. How can you say no to scantily clad women? All paid for by Adrien Agreste." He winked at Plagg and Ladybug groaned, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Fine. But you have to stop bringing _her_ around on your jobs. I'm serious that I don't want Tikki's associates here." Plagg glared at her and Ladybug scoffed, looking away irritated.

"Can I talk to Monsieur Hot Shot a moment?" Ladybug grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him out of Plagg's office and to the back of the lot. She poked him in the chest and he stared at her with a look of confusion. "You so as pay for-" She held her index finger up in his face. "ONE lap dance? That is for _YOU_ and I'm done! You hear me? I don't care if Plagg swears he'll give you a thousand dollars. You say no!"

Chat smirked down at her and grabbed her wrist. He bit the tip of her index finger. "There's only one woman for me and she's standing right here." He yanked her to him and leaned her back into a passionate kiss. "And to prove that… we're going home right now." He yanked her to her car and she planted her feet.

"Wait! What about Plagg?" Ladybug looked up at him with a concerned expression.

Chat smirked and suddenly called out without losing eye contact with Ladybug. "PLAGG? I'M LEAVING. I'LL PICK YOU UP TONIGHT!"

"Yeah, yeah." Plagg muttered and waved him off as he held a lit cigar between his teeth and counted money.

Chat pulled her against him again. "See? Problem solved. Now, let's go home so I can show you how to rev a little red bug." He leaned down and nibbled on her neck. She gasped and pushed him away as he sucked her pulse point.

"What about your car?" Ladybug pressed her palms against his chest.

"I'll get it later. Now, get in before I make you scream my name right here." Chat purred against her ear and her breath caught in her throat as her clit throbbed at his words. Her chest rose and fell, while her cheeks flushed. "Did you want to fuck right here or at home in our nice lavish bed?" His voice was low in her ear and she swallowed hard as her breathing faltered.

She peered up at him with parted lips and lowered eyelids. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and captured her lips with his own. He ran his tongue along hers and brushed his soft lips against her equally soft ones. Chat hoisted her up and pressed her against her car. He adjusted his hat and leaned her back, against the edge of the roof of the car. He slowly kissed along her collarbone and down between her breasts. "Did you want to go home and do this?" He rolled his hard cock against her pussy and she softly mewled and watched his lips part in a pant as he slid the hem of her oversized hoodie up her sides, pinning her to the car. "Or… did you want your cat to do this now?"

Ladybug sat up and tangled her fingers into his hair. She captured his lips and forced her tongue past his lips in a frantic kiss filled with her emotions. He held her as she rocked her hips against his and moaned into his mouth. "Fuck." Chat gasped and kissed her back, gripping her hair in his hand. He yanked her head back and slowly licked up her neck, before he bit her sensitive skin and sucked on the same spot. Ladybug cried out and gripped his shoulders with her nails.

"Now. Back of car. Hurry." Ladybug's words were frantic and she softly panted between them. She unlocked her car and Chat got into the back seat. She climbed in after him and shut the door. She straddled his thighs and gripped his hair in her hands. She took his hat from his head and threw it into the front seat as her lips frantically moved against his with her tongue twirling around his. Chat threw her mask off and she threw his off too. "Hi." She broke the kiss to take in her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste.

"Hey, Mari-mmph." Adrien was quickly cut off by her lips on his. He gripped her hips with his hands and they both worked at undoing each other's pants. He lifted his hips and she pulled his down to his knees, while he yanked hers down to her ankles. She kicked them off and he tore the side of her red lace panties. Marinette moaned as he licked and sucked on her earlobe, before he nibbled along the shell of her ear. He pocketed her torn panties for later and tangled his fingers into her hair.

She yanked his boxers down, freeing him from the tight black fabric. Adrien groaned as she whimpered, while she wrapped her slender fingers around his hard cock. Adrien touched her lips with his index finger and she wrapped her lips around it and took his finger to the back of her throat, peering at him through her lashes. He gasped with parted lips with flushed cheeks as she sucked his finger, sweeping her tongue along the bottom of it. "Shit. Marinette." Adrien bit back a moan as she let his finger go with a wet pop. He slid his hand between them and ran his wet finger along her folds, while she slid her hand up and down his rigid shaft.

She moaned and kissed him hard as he ran his finger up to her swollen clit and circled it. She rolled her hips and brought his cock to her tight opening. "I want you." Marinette teased him by brushing her soft, smooth, pussy with his swollen head. Adrien groaned and slid his hands along her hips, guiding her.

"Then what's stopping you?" Adrien bit her bottom lip and tugged on it with his teeth.

Marinette cried out and slowly eased him inside of her.

Adrien moaned and gripped her hips as she took him to the base. "Ah! You're so wet, baby. So tight and so wet." He sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth as she mewled and slowly moved her hips up and down on his lap.

"Probably because a certain Chat has been howling all night at a certain bu-" His lips captured hers and his warm tongue interrupted her train of thought. He shifted his hips and lifted them just right, stimulating her swollen bundle of nerves. She clutched his biceps and came hard, coating his cock in her juices.

He groaned, "Ah, Marinette! God you feel so good.". She rode out her orgasm, causing him to cum hard inside of her as her walls convulsed around him. He bucked his hips in time with her until she collapsed against him with her head on his shoulder and giggled.

Chat panted and pressed gentle kisses to her neck. "What is it?" He caught his breath and licked his lips.

"Nothing." Marinette slipped off his lap and slipped on her pants, while he pulled his up and buttoned them. She leaned over to the front center console and grabbed her mask and his. She passed him it before she slid his hat back onto his head. "Alright, Chat. Let's go get your car so you can go out with Plagg tonight. Don't get him too drunk. You hear me? We want him back with Tikki, not kicked out of a strip club and in jail." Marinette slipped her own mask on and pulled him in by his hoodie to kiss him on the lips. "Let's go, hot stuff. Show me your driving skills."

Adrien slipped his mask on and winked at her. "It'll be my pleasure, M'Lady."

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Often by The Weeknd**


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien went to leave out the door when Marinette grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards herself. He stumbled and caught his balance as he held her in his arms. "What is it, hm?" He looked down at her and touched her jawline with his fingertips as he warmly smiled at her. She worried her bottom lip and shook her head, pressing her cheek to his chest. His paisley printed, deep emerald, satin button down was soft against her cheek as she breathed in his citrus cologne. He had the top two buttons undone and it was tucked into a pair of black skinny-fit dress pants. He wore his normal silver buckled belt and slip-on black leather shoes. His golden hair was gelled to the side and slightly messy. "I'll be back. You'll see me in the morning, Bugaboo." Adrien pried her from him and tilted her head up. He smirked down at her and brushed his lips against hers.

She broke the kiss and clung to his forearms. "I- just be careful. Don't let any girls steal you from me." She weakly smiled up at him as a sense of worry took up residence in her stomach. She didn't want anyone stealing her boyfriend away from her. She knew he owned the place, but it still wasn't enough to make her any less nervous. The man was attractive. Too attractive and that made him a prime target. Plus, everytime he would go visit his stip club… girls would fawn over him. She would normally go and stay at his side to scare them off, but tonight she wasn't allowed to go and she understood why. But it didn't make it any easier on her.

Adrien laughed for a second and brought his lips close to hers. "No one's gonna steal this tom cat from his bug, LB." He brushed his lips against hers and she sighed against his kiss. "Now, why don't you go play your favorite video game or watch a movie… and I'll be home before you know it. Okay?" Adrien brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him.

"Okay, Adrien." She reached up on her toes with his shirt gripped in her fists as she kissed him one last time. He parted his lips and she slipped her tongue past them with enough passion to make him forget his own name. She broke the kiss and winked up at him. "Don't forget about me."

"After that kiss? There is no way in hell, I'm forgetting you, Bugaboo." Adrien smirked at her and left out of the apartment.

He got into his car and turned the music up. _Die For You_ by The Weeknd began to play over the speakers as he backed out of the space and took off to Plagg's place. He sighed and shifted gears, driving at a normal pace. He had no reason to weave through traffic or cause a scene. Adrien went around a car that was driving too slow for his taste and before long he found himself at Plagg's apartment complex.

He parked in front of the tall building and got out, locking his car door. Adrien pocketed his keys and walked up to the apartment building. He went inside and took the elevator up to Plagg's floor. Adrien cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway to get to Plagg's apartment. Adrien stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. A man in a black hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans with black ankle sneakers answered the door.

Adrien looked him up and down and assessed his outfit. "That's what you're wearing?" He touched his chin with his other arm crossed over his chest. Plagg growled and rolled his eyes letting the kid in.

"Look, I'm not looking to replace Tikki at some strip joint." Plagg argued and walked over to his mini bar that was black leather and accented in silver. He poured himself a drink and nursed it as Adrien sat down on his modern black leather couch.

"I never said for you to replace her, Plagg. I just wanted you to get out and have some fun. To forget about everything for a moment and just have fun." Adrien shrugged and drew circles in the smooth material.

"Fine, I'll change and let's get out of here. I'm tired of drowning myself in drinks and fancy cheese." Plagg slammed his glass down and made his way into his bedroom.

"Fancy cheese, huh?" Adrien laughed at him and he came out of his bedroom suddenly.

"Hey, I can like the finer things in life! It's not just about you, pretty boy!" Plagg circled his index finger at him, before he left again. Adrien burst out laughing and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Plagg came out in a maroon button down that was tucked into a pair of black slacks with a nice black belt. The buckle was black and had silver accents. He shrugged a leather jacket over his shirt and grabbed his keys. "Let's get this over with." He sighed and followed Adrien out of his apartment, locking it up behind them.

Adrien unlocked his car and they climbed in. He took the streets fast and swerved around cars as he made it to his strip club. The building was tall and neon green lights coated the outside windows, while the sign flashed above it with the name, _Le Noir._

Adrien walked up to the bouncer after handing his keys to the valet. Plagg followed him as he fist bumped the bouncer. "Hey, man. How's the club doing tonight?" Adrien smiled at Kim and waited for a run down.

"It's good. It's busier than usual. I'm not sure why that is, but it's bringing in a shit ton of money." Kim shrugged and adjusted his crimson suit coat.

"Sounds good." Adrien patted the muscular man on the chest and they slipped past him.

They entered the club and were soon surrounded by black leather, lace, and neon green lights. A few round stages were set up around the place with steel poles running up to the ceiling. Girls danced on them and spun around in skimpy lingerie.

"Hey, boss!" Nino came around and fist bumped Adrien.

"Are you DJing tonight?" Adrien clapped him on the back with a smile.

"I am. Speaking of which." Nino went to run off, but Adrien stopped him.

"Hey, I need a V.I.P room." Adrien flashed him a smile and Nino nodded.

"I got you." Nino lead them to one of the rooms down a hallway. He opened the door and the lavish room didn't phase any of them.

It was red from the ceiling to the floor and a round black stage sat in the middle of the room with a black leather couch against a wall.

"Thanks, man. We'll talk later." Adrien tipped Nino and he left to go work the soundboard on stage.

Plagg sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Who do you want to see? There are tons of girls here and Nino or I have picked every one." Adrien poured him a drink and handed the glass over to Plagg.

"I honestly don't care. I came here for this." He raised his glass of liquor to the sky and Adrien shook his head.

"Alright, I'll pick for you." Adrien went through the list of girls and picked the one that he thought would be best for Plagg.

He arranged for her to come into their room and Adrien poured himself a drink while he waited. Adrien sat down beside Plagg on the couch. "So, why Tikki? Why are you guys even in this predicament?" He took a long sip of his drink.

Plagg sighed and looked into his glass as he slowly spun it, causing the liquid to lick along the sides of the crystal. "I screwed up a deal. She wanted this pretty Corvette and the guy that I had put on the job got shot and captured by the cops. I didn't bring home her pretty Corvette, which meant I cost our business money. I also may have taken and used some of our company's money for illegal substances and she got a bit bent out of shape over it." Plagg cringed and Adrien was taken aback.

"Could you blame her? You didn't get a hit for her and then you stole money to buy drugs. Plagg… even I know that's low." Adrien sighed and shook his head. "So, why don't you just apologize to her?"

"It's not that easy. I don't know how to make it up to her and the only thing I came up with was to show her that I can survive without her and that I am capable of bringing her the things she needs and deserves. I'm too ashamed to come back to her with nothing." Plagg sighed and finished his drink.

Adrien took it to fill it again, along with his own. The amber liquid ran around the clear ice and Adrien sat back down. A woman with long brunette hair and tan skin walked into the room. She wore crimson hued lingerie that didn't leave much to the imagination and Plagg continued to drink, while she turned on _Wicked Games_ by The Weeknd and began to dance against the pole for Plagg. She rolled her hips and slid her ass up and down the pole. She pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around it, leaning back and letting herself spin down the pole.

Adrien took a wad of money out of his pocket and counted out a hundred euros, passing them over to Plagg. The girl walked up to Adrien and started to run her hands from her breasts to her hips, while she bit her bottom lip. "Sugar, I'd love to get a dance from you, but that man next to me needs it more." Adrien winked at her, handed her enough money for a lap dance, and she smiled and walked over to Plagg. She bent forward and touched his shoulders, while she stuck her ass out. Plagg slipped one of the euros into her g-string and went back to nursing his drink without paying that much attention to the woman trying to seduce him.

"You're not gonna get a dance?" Plagg looked over at Adrien, while the girl held onto Plagg's thighs and rolled her hips, brushing his lap with her rounded ass.

Adrien burst out in a chuckle before bringing his drink to his lips. "Tonight is all about you, boss." Adrien took a sip of his drink and Plagg laughed.

"LB wouldn't let you, huh?" A smug smile fell onto Plagg's lips as he turned his attention to the girl touching the collar on his shirt and swaying her hips, grinding against his thigh.

Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah, yes. You'd be correct. She doesn't want me to." He got up to grab a bottle from the drink cart. Adrien brought it over and tipped the whole bottle to his lips.

"And they say I'm a man of excess." Plagg snorted and went back to drinking and watching the girl dance for him.

"Hey. It doesn't matter because I got a girl at home that'll dance for me if I ask her to. Sometimes she just does it to surprise me." Adrien winked, with his finger pointed towards Plagg, and took another sip from the bottle.

"Okay, well I think you're done with that." Plagg stole the bottle from him and took a swallow of it himself. Adrien got up to pour himself a glass of Chardonnay, before he walked back to Plagg to sit down again.

The girl had gone back to the pole and was busy dancing around it and spreading her legs along the floor. Plagg threw money at her and she winked at him with a smile.

"Hey, I've been meaning to tell you. I got another hit while you were at home doing whatever it was you were doing with LB." Plagg situated himself on the couch to face Adrien. "It's not your usual deal. I'm gonna need you to go down to this buddy of mine's house and get money from him. He owes me and his payment is late. Can you do that for me?"

"Seriously? Do I look like an errand boy to you? I steal cars, not threaten people." Adrien rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine.

"You look like a kid that needs this job to feel free. You taking it or not? Because if you're not… I'll replace your ass with Luka and don't think I won't." Plagg waved his finger at him and Adrien swallowed hard with his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright. Don't bring Luka into this. He's a real pain in the ass. I'll do it. Text me the address." Adrien sighed and finished off his wine, before he pulled his cell phone out.

"Can't I text you that later?" Plagg watched the girl slowly bend down and run her hand up her leg from her ankle to her hip, while her hair cascaded down to the floor. She bit her lower lip with a smile and swayed her hips as she walked back to the pole.

Adrien stared at the girl and then went back to peering at Plagg. "Now you're interested?"

"The alcohol is getting to me, man." Plagg made an excuse as the girl got on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards him with bedroom eyes and a begging expression. She slowly crawled up his legs with her hands and gripped his thighs, suddenly spreading them. Plagg gasped as she slowly brushed her breasts against his thighs to his crotch. "Shit." Plagg bit his bottom lip and watched her whip her long hair back and forth. She arched her back to get up and turned around to sway her hips along his lap again. He scooted further down and Adrien smirked, taking his drink from him.

The girl peered over at Adrien and winked at him. Adrien groaned and tried to ignore her rounded breasts or how the curve of her ass was perfect. He looked away and got up to get another drink. Adrien turned around to see the girl upside down on Plagg's lap with her knees on either side of his head, rolling her hips. He clenched the glass and swallowed hard. His cock flexed in his pants and he tried really hard to not think about what she was doing to Plagg. About how much it made him think of Marinette. How it brought back a memory of her doing that to him.

She slid down his body and back into his lap with her hands on her knees as she peered back at him, rolling her hips against him again. Adrien sat down beside them again and adjusted his hips to get comfortable. He passed Plagg his glass back and drank his own a little too fast. His mind kept filtering to Marinette dancing for him in lingerie and the stripper wasn't helping him any.

Plagg shoved some bills into her g-string and Adrien tapped his foot. He looked at his phone and tried to flip through photos of Marinette to distract himself. Not that those photos would help him any. If anything… it only made it worse. The girl came over to him and grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands beside his thighs. She leaned down and swayed her hips, giving him a perfect view of between her breasts. He could see the edge of her nipples and he quickly glanced away as she turned around to roll her hips along his lap, but before she could, he stopped her. "No, I can't. Really. I can't. My girl will kill me. I'm here to just take my boss out."

The girl pouted and walked back to Plagg. "You know you own this place right?" Plagg raised an eyebrow at him. "So, she works for you." He pointed out the girl that was busy swaying her hips in front of him and bringing her hands up between her shoulder blades, catching her long hair. She raised her arms above her head, letting her hair slowly fall back down her back.

"I know Plagg, but Marinette doesn't want my associates on my dick. And I'm not gonna yell at the girl for doing her job." Adrien stated in a serious voice.

Plagg shrugged and went back to paying attention to the woman on the stage, while Adrien searched through his texts. He hadn't gotten a single new one, but he was trying to focus on anything else to get him through the rest of the night.

Adrien spent his time drinking, looking through old texts, and peering at photos of Marinette.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien stumbled through their apartment door and Marinette walked out of her craft room to catch him by his arm. "Hey. Here." She helped him to the couch and pulled his shoes off for him. "Hang on." She left to grab him a glass of water and brought it back to him.

Adrien took it and began to down it as Marinette undid the buttons on his shirt. "I can do that. It's fine." He nearly dropped his glass and Marinette took it from him, setting it onto the coffee table.

"Kitty?" Marinette softly spoke and slipped his shirt from his arms, before she worked on his belt. He lifted his hips as she undid his pants, pulling them down. He kicked them off and leaned back into the couch. "How was Plagg?"

"Well, he misses Tikki. He fucked up a hit and didn't get her a car and he stole money to pay for drugs. He can't apologize to her because he can't even look at her." Adrien rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. "And one of my strippers tried to give me a lap dance for free and I turned her down. Spent the rest of my night drinking, looking through old texts, and flipping through photos of you."

Marinette's eyes went wide as she noticed the bulge in his tight boxers. "And… this stripper of yours… You know because you own the place?" She straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did she, uh, touch you like I do?" She spoke with an sultry voice that was laced with jealousy. "Did she roll her hips against your big, thick, cock." Marinette spoke each word slowly into his ear and Adrien groaned, rocking his hips against hers. "Did my kitty show her what belongs to his bugaboo?" She purred into his ear and slipped her hand between them to caress him through his boxers. Adrien moaned and his lips parted as he watched her through his lashes with flushed cheeks. It wasn't the thought of the stripper that he had employed that was getting the best of him… it was his girlfriend. "Because if she did? I'm gonna have to have you fire her ass!" Marinette let his dick go and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him back into the couch. She climbed off his lap and stormed off down the hall with her hands balled into fists at her hips.

"MARINETTE?" Adrien grabbed his glass, filled it with new water, and stumbled after her to their bedroom. He found the door closed and locked from the other side. "Look, I'm a man! I can't control how my body reacts. I was looking at my phone and she grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. She leaned forward and her nipples peaked out of her bra. When she went to turn around and move against my lap… I told her no that my girl would kill me if I let her. Because at the time… all I was thinking about was you. I didn't even pay her. I even told Plagg how you dance for me and that _that_ is enough for me. He then went on about how I own the place and I said that I can't tell my employee not to work. I said that Marinette wouldn't appreciate them rubbing on my dick. But I am also a man. Marinette. Nothing happened. Other than my body reacting to not her… per say… but thoughts of you. Of you dancing for me. That is all. I promise." Adrien begged through the locked door with flushed cheeks. He sighed and slid to his knees. He turned around and pressed his back against the door and waited.

The door opened and he fell backwards at Marinette's feet. She had her arms crossed and was peering down at him with glaring blue bell eyes. She tapped her finger on her forearm, before she dropped her hands at her sides and took a deep breath. "Alright, Kitty."

He scrambled to his feet and peered up at her with guilty emerald eyes. He took her hand in his and pressed soft kisses across her knuckles. "I'm so sorry. So sorry, M'Lady. I swear she meant nothing. I swear." He begged at her feet and cuddled her hand.

"Adrien." Marinette sighed to break his apology. He looked up at her with shaking eyes. "It's fine. I get it. I mean when I got to strip clubs with Alya, I get the same way. But I always come home to you and you always come back to me. You're home. Nothing happened. Nothing happens when I go. So, it's fine. It's okay."

"This isn't one of those it's fine… but it's really not fine… and then I hear about it months later when it comes back to bite me in the ass, is it?" Adrien looked at her unamused and pouted his lips.

"Mmmm…" She tapped her bottom lip. "I mean… maybe… but if you work out this fight with a certain girl right now… She might be willing to let it go." Marinette smirked down at him and Adrien leapt to his feet.

"Yes- Princess." Adrien swooped her off her feet and shut the door with his foot, while Marinette burst into giggles.

Marinette pushed him onto the bed after he had set her down. "Be back kitty." She left him with a wink and went into their walk-in closet.

Adrien tapped his fingers on the dark grey bedspread and waited for her to come out. When she finally did, his mouth hit the floor. She was wearing one of his silver dress shirts and the black fedora hat that she had made with the silver synthetic feather. She held the shirt closed around her breasts and slowly let it go from her fingertips, revealing a pink lace lingerie set. It was a bra that had thin elastic bands that crossed over her rounded breasts. The panties were just as see through and went up and around the curve of her rounded ass. She wore a garter belt and the thin straps clipped to a pair of white thigh highs. His cock flexed in his boxers as she turned on the stereo system. _Skin_ by Rihanna began to play throughout the room and he bit back a groan as she slowly swayed her hips and drug the backs of her hands up her sides and to her hair, dragging her hair up before it fell down. She bit her bottom lip and peered at him through her lashes as she dropped to the floor in a crouch. She grabbed her thighs and suddenly spread them with her hands.

Adrien swallowed hard and moaned as he watched her. She got up with a roll of her hips and she began to slowly body roll as she drug her hands up her thighs. She swayed her hips to the beat and hooked her fingers into her panties, pulling the straps away from her hips. She let them go and slowly moved her hands from her hips down to the apex of her thighs as she let out a soft mewl, slipping her fingers down her soft folds.

Adrien whimpered and leaned back on one of his palms, while the other slid beneath the band of his boxers to caress his hard cock. It throbbed and ached for her touch, for her wet pussy.

She took her hands away from herself and walked toward him with swaying hips. She smirked at him and gripped his shoulder with one hand. She bent down, peered up at him through her bangs, and slipped the hat onto his head. She slowly swayed her hips and stood up straight to head over to the pole that was in their bedroom. She used it for fitness purposes.

He watched her grip the pole and slowly walk around it. She stopped and leaned back, peering back at him with her bottom lip between her teeth and a wink. He chewed on his lip and watched her with highly interested eyes. She grabbed the pole and pulled herself up to spin around it. She flung her legs up and held her pose, slowly spreading them for him. He gasped and growled as she dropped her feet to the floor and body rolled against the pole with her legs spread. She stood up straight and swayed her hips as she went onto her knees. She rolled forward onto her palms. She slowly sank to the wood flooring and rolled her hips into the floor. Marinette rolled onto her back and spread her legs for him again as she arched her back off the floor. She held her pose and slowly ran her hands from her breasts down to her pussy. She moaned as she rubbed herself through the lace, causing them to get wetter.

Adrien slid his boxers down and began to run his thumb around his swollen tip and slid his hand down the length of himself, letting a moan escape his lips. He watched her as she rolled back onto her hands and knees, crawling towards him. She ran her hands up his legs and peered at him through her lashes as she ran her tongue up the length of him. He groaned and let his cock go, placing his hand behind him. He watched her circle his head with her tongue, before wrapping her lips around him. "God, Marinette. Ah…" She circled his solid shaft with her fingers and began to run it up and down in time with her mouth. He felt the pressure build and before long he was lost and cumming between her lips.

Marinette wiped her mouth and stood up with fierce blue eyes filled with need. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his head. Adrien watched her slide her panties to the side and he licked up her wet folds. He groaned as he clutched her thigh with one hand, while the other kept her panties to the side. Adrien groaned into her pussy as he lapped at her. He ran his tongue up her slit to her swollen clit. He flicked it with his tongue, causing it to swell. She gasped and moaned as she gripped his hair. She rolled her hips against him as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. He moaned and flicked her exposed clit, while he sucked. She fell forward onto her palms and he reached around her hip to slip his finger into her tight pussy. Marinette cried out and softly mewled as he worked her with his finger and tongue. Her thighs shook and she screamed as she came hard. Her hips bucked as she lost control of them. Adrien moaned, sending vibrations through her pussy. "Ah, God! ADRIEN!" Marinette screamed out as she came again and again. The more he rubbed her g-spot, the more she came until she collapsed beside him when it became too much.

Adrien chuckled and laid beside her. He touched her chin and brushed his lips against hers. She panted and he slipped his tongue between her soft lips and ran it against hers. "Plagg has me on a job this morning. He wants me to get back some money that one of his buddies owes him."

Marinette nodded and hummed as she licked her lips. She was still trying to grasp her bearings, but his words stuck. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"You don't have to." Adrien shrugged and Marinette shook her head.

"No, I'll go. It's fine." Marinette yawned and patted his thigh, getting up. "Just let me get dressed." She stumbled to the closet. "I can't even walk." She giggled and pretended to be angry with him.

"Good to know I can still sweep you off your feet, M'Lady." Adrien joked and she groaned at his line, making him laugh.

 **Songs I Wrote to:**

 **Song that the stripper dances to: Wicked Games by The Weeknd**

 **Song that Marinette dances to: Skin by Rihanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's fall break for our son. So, I've been busy with him. I hope you enjoy this update.**

Chat knocked on the door of the apartment and waited. Ladybug shrugged beside him with her hands in her red and white bomber jacket. It was made of satin with white sleeves and a red base. A embroidered ladybug sat on the left side of her chest. She blew a bubble with her pink gum and waited. Chat rolled his eyes and backed up. "Move, baby." He told Ladybug to stand back and she casually backed up from the door.

Chat ran at the door and knocked the door open with his shoulder. The door flung open and the woman inside leapt from her red leather couch. "The hell, man!" She held her hands up and watched Chat casually step over the mess with his hands in his black leather jacket.

Ladybug shut the door and listened to her boyfriend's stern voice. "You owe my boss money, Trixx." Chat's expression was unamused as he watched her swallow hard. Her breasts rose and fell inside her burnt orange leather jacket, while her white tank beneath it left little to the imagination. Her black jeans hugged her curves and showed off her rounded ass, while her brown ankle boots completed her look. Her hair was long and two toned, held up in a high ponytail.

"Look, I said I'd get it to him in a week." Trixx placed her hands on her hips as she gave him a defiant expression. She was tired of playing games. She'd pay… if only Plagg gave her time. She had bills to pay too.

"You said that two weeks ago, Trixx." Chat crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her with an irritated expression. "He's done waiting. Own up and pay… or I'll take that pretty lambo in your garage." He used his thumb to gesture towards where she kept it.

Trixx growled and walked towards her bedroom. "Fine. If you're gonna be a DICK about it." She curled her lip up on one side as she stomped off.

"Don't make this difficult. You know how he gets." Chat sighed and followed her to her bedroom. Ladybug was lost and confused when the conversation went from demanding to pleading.

Trixx shut the door in Ladybug's face. She draped her hands over his shoulders. "And you know how close I am to you, Adrien." She swirled the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingers. "Can't you cut me a deal? Maybe put in a good word for me? C'mon… I'll give you what you like." She backed up from him and played with her jacket, slowly unzipping it.

"Just hand over the money, Trixx. You know I'm uninterested." He used his hand to gesture for her to hand the money over.

She rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into her bra. She pulled out the amount she owed Plagg and shoved it into Chat's outstretched hand. "Keep the change and tell that little bitch that if he wants his money next time? Come here himself." She spit at him. Chat growled and flung her bedroom door open, finding an irritated Ladybug.

"What the fuck did she do to you?" Ladybug glared at him like she was going to set him on fire.

"Tried to flirt her way into a deal. Nothing happened. C'mon." Chat wrapped his arm around her waist and pocketed the money in his jacket.

"No. Nuh-uh." Ladybug rolled up her sleeves, spun beneath his arms, and stormed into Trixx's bedroom.

Trixx peered up from her vanity and smirked at her. She continued to run a deep red lipstick along her lips. "So, come to make a deal, sweetheart?"

"No, I came to beat your boyfriend stealing ass." Ladybug flung her fists down at her hips and Chat wanted to stop her, but a sick part of him wanted to see this play out.

"Oh honey… me and Chat go way… back. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" She winked past Ladybug at him and he scowled.

"Not true." Chat burst out and slammed his fist down onto the doorframe. "You know it's not like that."

"What about when you were a kid and no one took you in on Christmas? Hm? Who took you in? You came running to my doorstep." Trixx giggled and poured herself a drink. "This little fucker came crying to me like a kitten left in the rain. Said his family didn't want anything to do with him."

Ladybug's eyes shook back and forth as she turned to face Chat. Her bottom lip quivered and she saw how he hid in his hair with his head down. "Is that true?" She whispered with a broken heart. She felt bad for him.

Chat clenched his fists at his sides and nodded.

"He had a strict family. Although, I'm sure you know that. Have you met his father?" Trixx smirked at the two of them, before she brought her glass to her lips.

"He said he died in an accident." Ladybug whispered and turned her attention back to Chat.

"Oh, did he now? Then who called me two days ago asking about their son?" Trixx was enjoying her little game. "So, go back to Plagg with your tail between your legs and tell him that 'mommy' paid up."

Ladybug turned to leave and grabbed Chat's hand. He let her drag him from the apartment and she could tell he wasn't focused. "Kitty, you gotta focus. We have to get back to Plagg."

Chat cleared his throat and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah you're right."

"And I want to talk to you when we get home." Ladybug clenched his hand in hers for reassurance. "I'm not mad. I'm just- confused."

Chat nodded and sighed, "I'd expect you to be. I'll tell you everything. You deserve to know. Sorry I- I didn't tell you."

Ladybug stopped and touched his face with her hands. "Look at me." She waited for him to lift his gaze to hers. "It's okay. I understand that you wouldn't want to tell me. Can we just go give the money to Plagg and then head home?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Chat wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her to the elevator. They made their way down to the parking garage and got into the car. Chat put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot. He put it in gear and took off back to Plagg's place.

They made it back without being followed or having to switch cars last minute. Chat sighed with relief as they parked at Plagg's business. He got out and walked around to open Ladybug's door when shots rang out.

"FUCK." Chat grabbed Ladybug and ducked down behind the car with her pressed to his chest. He covered her head with his arms, protectively, and watched four men get out of a black sedan and walk into Plagg's building. "Stay here." Chat let her go and went to get up.

But Ladybug yanked him back down by the corner of his jacket. "To hell with that. We're going to Tikki's, handing her the damn money and going home. I won't have the love of my life die on me tonight. Plagg can handle himself. So, get your ass in that car and fucking drive like the amazing man that you are!" Ladybug ordered him.

"Love of your life huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Just shut up and drive, Kitty." Ladybug rolled her eyes as he picked her up and placed her into the seat. He walked around and got back in the car.

"Fine, but you're explaining to Tikki why we couldn't give Plagg the damn money." Chat hissed at her and put the car into gear, taking off towards Tikki's place.

They drove in silence for a while and Chat hit his hand against the steering wheel. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just- I was worried about you and Plagg and I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to lose you, either. I don't know what I would do without you."

Ladybug reached over and grabbed his thigh with her hand. "I know, Adrien. I was scared too and I really don't know what I would do either, without you." She smiled over at him and he peered over at her, before he focused back on the road.

"Let's just get this to Tikki and go home." Chat sped off faster and weaved through the traffic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tikki stood with her arm across her chest and the stack of money in her outstretched hand. "And why did you bring me this and not Plagg?"

Chat gently pushed Ladybug forward with his finger and she stumbled. She caught her balance and cleared her throat with her hands behind her back, teetering back and forth on her heels. "Well, we got to his place and right where we were about to head inside… a black sedan pulled up and four guys opened up on us and then headed inside of the building." Ladybug cringed as she frantically spilled her words from her lips, while she watched Tikki become worried.

"WHAT?" Her heart raced as she took in this information. "IS HE OKAY? DID HE GET SHOT? DID THEY TAKE HIM? WHERE IS HE?" She began to scramble around her desk, searching for her phone.

"I don't know. We-" Ladybug looked over at Chat with a sad expression. "We don't know." Her voice got quiet and Tikki slumped into her chair.

"I have to see him. I have to make sure he's okay. I- I can't. Lock the place up, will you?" Tikki took off towards her car, while Chat and Ladybug chased after her.

"Wait, Tikki!" Ladybug tried to catch up to her, but she was peeling out and gone within seconds.

"Just let her go." Chat grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her on the head and her bottom lip quivered. She turned around in his arms and cried into his leather jacket. "She'll be okay." He pressed gentle kisses into her hair as he let her fall apart with worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien laid in their porcelain tub with Marinette, brushing his fingers through her damp hair. He had gotten her to take a warm bath with him and he held her against him with his other arm. He pressed gentle kisses along her creamy shoulder. "Did you want to hear about my family?" His voice came out as a rough whisper and he cleared his throat. She shifted against him, resting her back against his chest. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and sighed with a nod.

He slid both of his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Alright. My parents are strict. I mean more strict than normal. They kept me inside. Homeschooled me. I wasn't allowed out of the house. I was stuck to play inside all day. Mostly in my bedroom. I had one friend and that was only because her parents helped mine get into the business they're in. The Christmas that I ran away… was when I was about six. I was tired of being kept in all day and of not being able to play like all the other kids. So, on Christmas I left. I made my way down the streets in only my green pajama pants and a big white shirt. I didn't even put on socks or shoes. I just knew I wanted to escape and I was excited." He brushed her hair to one side of her neck, pressing gentle kisses against her heated skin. "My parents had barely noticed that I was gone, until they went to tell me it was time for presents. But I didn't care about them. My parents bought me stuff all the time to show their love. I didn't want gifts… I wanted hugs and love. I wanted attention. They blew me off often." Adrien sighed and ran his hands down her arms, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"So… why'd you pick Trixx's place?" Marinette sighed into his touches and snuggled closer to him, feeling his erection press against her back.

"Well, I eventually got cold and my feet were numb from the snow. Her house had the lights on and was the closest house I could reach. I had begun to rethink my decision about running away, but by then I was lost." Adrien got lost in the memory of that night.

 _His toes were frozen from his lack of shoes and how they had spent an hour or so soaked in the wet snow. He shivered and brought his arms around himself. Part of him wanted to go home, but as he looked at the street signs, he found himself lost. He was only able to make out small words and most of the signs had bigger ones that he found difficult to sound out and read. His lip quivered and his big eyes filled with tears. He officially was lost and found himself wanting his mother and father._

 _A light was on in the next house and he watched a woman take cookies from her oven. He decided that was the house that might help him. Adrien ran up her stairs and knocked on her door. She took off her orange oven mitts and answered the door in a brown apron._

" _Bonsoir?" The woman looked down at him and he hugged her legs as tears fell from his eyes. "You're freezing." She lifted him up and carried him inside. Adrien buried his face into her apron and wrapped his arms, loosely, around her neck. She set him down on her couch and left to get him some warm hot chocolate, that she had just made on the stove._

" _Here you go." Trixx walked back into the room, where the sniffling child was, and passed him the warm cup with marshmallows in it._

 _Adrien watched the marshmallows float around the warm chocolate, before he brought it to his small blue tinted lips. She quickly grabbed him a blanket and threw more logs into the fireplace._

" _Now, how about we start with your name, hm?" Trixx warmly smiled at the child and Adrien nodded._

" _My na-names… Adrien." He shivered and his voice trembled._

" _How old are you, Adrien?" Trixx smiled warmly at him._

" _Six." Adrien answered with ease and shook._

" _I remember when I was that little. Where are your parents? I bet they're worried sick about you." She smiled and tried to get him to realize what he had done wasn't the best idea. Especially on Christmas._

 _Adrien nodded before he swallowed hard to answer her. "At home, but I don't know where home is." He burst into tears and she quickly ran to his side. She took his cup and held him to her, rocking and singing him a soft melody. "Do you know their phone number, love?"_

 _Adrien nodded and she took her cell phone from her pocket. "Would you like to call them?"_

" _Yes, please." Adrien sniffed and told her his parent's phone number._

"My parents weren't happy with me, but they were glad that I had been found. I guess they had the police searching the city for me. From then on, my father and mother kept in touch with Trixx." Adrien sighed and continued to tell the story. "When I was thirteen… my mother passed away. No one knows how or why she did. There was no cause for her death. Even the coroner had no idea. My father kept her in her own private sanctuary. As far as I know… she's still there in a glass coffin." Adrien tightened his grip on her hands.

Marinette took her hands from his, turned around, and straddled his hips. She pressed loving kisses to his cheeks. Adrien peered past her as she gave him loving attention that he relished. He loved when she would reassure him with her touches and kisses. She ran her hands along his skin and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the wet golden hair at the nape of his neck. "My father and I had our differences. He kept me locked up still and by the time I hit sixteen… I got out of the house. I found Plagg and began training beneath him. By the time I hit my twenties… I bought a strip club to bring in more money. And… then I met you. I ignored my father and he kept in touch with Trixx, trying to hear about me. To know what I had been up to. I would stop by her place on rare occasions, but once she started talking to my father… I ignored her. Left her alone. I didn't want her to tell him about my life. About my every move." Adrien sighed into Marinette's kisses. She touched his flushed cheeks and pressed her lips against his and he stopped talking, focusing his attention on her instead of his past.

She deepened the kiss and rolled her hips against him. His cock hardened in response and he pulled her closer by the small of her back. He gasped as she lifted herself up and slowly eased herself down onto him. Adrien moaned into her kiss as he sank into her warm sex. She rose and fell onto him and he slid down further in the tub, raising his hips to meet hers. The water rippled and ran over the sides as their rhythm sped up. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pressed her breasts towards his face. Adrien wrapped his lips around her peaked nipples and nibbled on each one. He focused on one with his mouth, tongue, and teeth, while his fingers rolled and pinched the other. She cried out as his smooth pelvis stimulated and rubbed against her swollen clit, while his cock hit her sweet spot. Her thighs trembled as she got closer and closer to her climax. Adrien sucked on her nipple harder and dug his heels against the porcelain tub, thrusting up into her at an angle, causing her to fall over the edge. "Ah! Adrien!" Marinette rode out her orgasm as he pumped into her and panted.

His lips parted and he watched her expression through his long lashes. How she looked at him through her dark eyelashes with parted lips and blushing cheeks. How her breath came out in little pants as she tensed up. How her body trembled. How his name repeated on her lips in a quiet mantra.

He closed his eyes and focused on himself. On how he was buried within her warm sex. How amazing she felt as her walls contracted around him. How beautiful she was. He moaned and came hard, clutching her to his body. She gasped and pressed soft kisses to his parted lips as he rode out his orgasm. Adrien kissed her, in return, and lovingly held her to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, kitty." Marinette sighed and traced circled on his chest.

He softly hummed and relaxed in the warm water with her against him on his lap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tikki swung into a parking spot at Plagg's business and got out. She didn't even bother locking her door when she saw the black sedan. She knew the car well and it wasn't one that she had hoped to see outside his place.

"HAWKMOTH!" She flung open Plagg's office door, finding him tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. His cheek was bruised and blood spilled from the edge of his lip. His peridot eyes widened when he saw her. She was like angel swooping in to save him from Satan himself.

"Tikki?" He mumbled through the tape and she rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips. Her red leather pants showed off her curves and her black tee accentuated her breasts.

"Why the fuck are you here?" She focused on the man that held a gun to Plagg's head.

He was dressed in a sleek grey suit with a purple woven top beneath it. A black tie laid against his chest with a jeweled moth on the knot. A grey mask sat over his eyes and tied behind his head. Greying blonde sideburns peaked out from beneath a black striped fedora hat. "You think I'm gonna tell you, why I am here? You should know very well why I am here. Pay up." He shoved the barrel into Plagg's temple.

"What does he owe you? I'll pay it in full." Tikki pulled the money out of her bra that she had been handed earlier.

"Twenty grand." Hawkmoth sneered and shoved the gun harder against Plagg's head.

Plagg panted and looked at Tikki with a frantic expression. "Here's ten grand for now. I'll get you the rest by tonight." Tikki handed Hawkmoth the money.

"I need collateral if I'm gonna trust you." Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow and counted the ten grand, before he pocketed it.

"Fine. Take him. I'll swing by with the rest in a few hours." Tikki gestured towards Plagg, who glared at her with a gaze that could kill. She furrowed her brow at him and crossed her arms. "Seriously. I'll bring you the money. If I don't show up by midnight. Kill him."

"Interesting…" Hawkmoth rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Alright, deal." He shook on it and left with a fighting Plagg in the men's grasp.

Tikki fell to her knees and dialed Chat's phone number. Her chest rose and fell as panic set in. Tikki's hand shook as she heard Chat's voice come through the phone. "I need a favor." Tikki spoke in a soft voice and heard him sigh on the other side.

Ladybug's voice appeared in the background as she asked if it was Tikki and if they were safe. Asking what had happened.

"Tell her, all in good time. I'll explain everything, but right now I need help saving Plagg." Tikki slumped and touched her eyes with her fingertips. "I need help getting my hands on ten grand."

"Shit. Tikki..." Chat relaxed into their sheets and looked up at the ceiling, past Marinette. Who at the time… was busy riding him. He let the amount and her words sink in, before he even dared to speak again. His strained voice came out calmer. "Alright, what do I need to do?"

"There's a jeweler nearby. I need you to somehow knock out the associates. If you can get your hands on some gas… that would help. Just find the main vent and throw a canister inside. It should travel through the a/c and make them pass out. You have thirty seconds to steal all of the jewelry from the cases. Once that happens get out and take two motorcycles to our secret spot. You know the place. I'll deal with the rest. I know a guy that can give me the money for the jewelry. Just get them for me." Tikki instructed them. "Did you write that all down? Got it? I'm being serious about this. Fuck up and I'm done with you two. Got it? This is PLAGG we're talking about. Not some random civilian. SAVE HIM." She hung up and Adrien groaned, punching his fist against the bed.

"What is it?" Marinette peered down at him from his lap.

"We have to do a heist. Tonight." Adrien picked her up off his cock and stood up from the bed. Throwing on his black jeans and black cat eared hoodie. He threw her red jacket and black jeans at her.

"Seriously? Right now?" Marinette slipped her clothing on, while he did too.

"Yep. Right now." Adrien slid his black mask over his eyes and pocketed his wallet and keys. "And I have to get my hands on some bikes."

"Five finger discount?" Marinette slipped her red mask on and wiggled her fingers.

Chat smirked at her and winked. "You know it, baby." He took off out the door and she ran after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chat Noir ran along the streets and looked behind him to see if Ladybug was keeping up. He leapt up and scaled up and over a fence. She kept up with him and he stopped at the bottom to catch her in his arms. "Let's go, LB. You got this." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. She squealed as he booked it along the streets.

Police followed behind them, on foot, as they reached the bike shop. Chat skid to a stop and caught Ladybug before she tripped and fell. "Falling for me again, M'Lady?" He smirked at her.

"More stealing, less flirting! We got the gas. We just need the bikes." Ladybug frantically yelled as she heard boots approach.

"Those two." He pointed to two Ducati Motorcycles and Ladybug nodded.

They hot wired them and kicked them to life. Chat winked at her and swung the bike around, taking off. Ladybug kept up, swerving through traffic. They made their way through the city and eventually lost the cops. They slowed down and parked in front of the building nearby that housed the vents to the jewelers. "Alright, you climb up there and throw the gas into the vent system. I'll stay down here. When I see them go out. I'll signal to you." Ladybug held up a peace sign with her fingers.

"Got it. Kiss for good luck?" Chat smirked and leaned towards her.

"Silly, kitty." Ladybug leaned over and pressed her lips to his. He yanked her from the bike and into his lap, crushing her body to him. She sighed and he deepened the kiss with one hand on the small of her back, while the other tangled in her hair. He broke the kiss and she gasped, in a daze. "Don't die on me." She shoved him away by his hoodie and got off of his lap.

Chat smirked and snuck off onto the side of the building to a fire escape. He began to climb up the rickety black metal ladder. Ladybug watched from below and peered inside the shop. The associates were busy selling to millionaire customers. She imagined what it would look like if Adrien was in there buying her an engagement ring. She dreamed for that day to come. Fantasized about it often. She suddenly started to see the workers fall to the ground and she held up her two fingers.

Chat swung down the fire escape ladders and held onto the sides, sliding down fast. He landed on the sidewalk and took the black duffle bag from his bike. They slid black gas masks over their faces, pulled the semi-automatic guns from their bags, and walked inside. Chat slammed the butt of his gun into the glass cases and grabbed the jewelry, sending shards of glass all over the flooring. The sparkled like diamonds in the light. Ladybug worked the front and watched for anyone at the same time. "We got ten seconds, before that alarm sounds, Pussycat!" She called out as she slammed her gun into another case.

"I got one more case, Love Bug." Chat spoke as he slammed his gun into another case, causing it to shatter. He remembered what Tikki had told him. Something that he hadn't told Ladybug about. _Find a ring that suits her, Chat. Pocket it._ He grabbed a platinum ring with a 3 karat, princess cut, pink sapphire stone in the center from the case and pocketed it. Then he threw the rest of the gold pieces into his bag and zipped it up.

"Let's go. Now! Cops!" Ladybug called out and Chat ran up to her, taking her hand.

They booked it out of the shop and hopped onto the bikes. Chat took off and Ladybug followed close behind him. Sirens rang out and Chat yelled over to Ladybug. "We GOTTA SPLIT! I'LL GO RIGHT AND MEET YOU AT THE SPOT! GOT IT?" He watched her nod with a worried expression and he suddenly flung his bike right. Two police cars followed him.

Ladybug's heart raced as she worried about him, but she knew that he knew what he was doing. She took a sharp left and sped up, while two more police cars followed her.

Chat Noir raced through the streets and looked around for a way to escape. He saw a tunnel off to the right that they wouldn't be able to follow and took it. He sped through the massive concrete tunnels, looking for a way out and up.

"Where are you?" Ladybug's voice came through his ear piece.

"Tunnels. Looking for a way out." Chat panted as he sped up and raced up the side of one, before jumping the bike back to the ground.

"Keep left. I'll meet you at the end." Ladybug spoke into her earpiece and slipped into the tunnel system. The cops blew past her and she had officially lost them for now.

She kept right through the tunnels until she heard his bike's engine. "Right beside you." She took a tunnel and jumped it, landing down next to him.

Chat let out whistle sound. "Nice entrance, LB." He winked at her and they took off through the tunnels until they saw an opening.

They took a right and sped down the canal until they saw the delivery truck they were looking for. The back doors opened and a ramp lowered. Ladybug drove up onto it first and towards the back. She put the kickstand down and watched Chat drive in behind her. The ramp came up and the doors closed.

"You were great, baby." Chat took his gas mask off and ruffled his hair.

Ladybug threw her mask off and ran up to him. She pulled him by his hoodie and crushed her lips to his. He moaned as she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his. Her fingers quickly worked at his jeans, as she undid them. She broke the kiss and watched him through her lashes. "You do know Tikki is-" Chat was interrupted by her lips on his again in a frantic kiss. "To hell with it." Chat slid her jeans down and picked her up, setting her on one of the bikes.

Ladybug yanked his jeans down and he kept his mouth on hers in heated kisses that were full of desperation as he gripped her hips and slammed his hard cock into her wet pussy. She cried out and clutched to his shoulders as he bit her neck and pumped into her hard and fast. She cried out and dug her nails into his back as he panted against her skin. She touched his face and brought his parted lips to hers again. Ladybug couldn't get enough of him as she felt her clit swell and her muscles tighten. She was close and he knew it by how her walls spasmed around him and her thighs trembled. Chat slid one of his hands between them and rubbed circles on her swollen bud, causing her to scream out and orgasm with bucking hips. He captured her lips with his own to quiet her as he pumped harder and faster, setting off his own release.

"Fuck." He groaned into her shoulder as he slowed his movements. Chat pulled out after they caught their breaths and pulled his pants back up. He refastened them and Ladybug quickly got dressed.

Chat pulled her against him and chuckled as he kissed her on the lips again. "You're dangerous, you know that?"

"Not as dangerous as you." Ladybug giggled and he pulled her into a kiss again.

The doors opened and Tikki stood with her hands on her hips. "You two really… don't know how to keep it down do you? I'm pretty sure the whole city heard you two fuck."

"Sorry, Tikki." Ladybug looked down with a blush.

"Just means I'm doing my job right." Chat bit his tongue and winked.

"CHAT!" Ladybug punched him in the bicep.

"Ow!" Chat rubbed his arm and pouted at her.

"That's what you get for being such a confident, Cat!" Ladybug scolded him and he burst out laughing.

"Will you just hand over the shit and I'll take it to the man I know that can get me money fast." Tikki held her hand out and waited for them to place the bag into it.

Chat handed over both the bags of jewelry. She hoisted them onto her shoulder and left, subtly looking back at Chat. He held up his thumb and she nodded. Ladybug nudged him with her hip and walked past him. She looked back at him with her hand on her hip. "And for your information? You are that good at your job." She winked at him and he ran up behind her, lifting her into his arms.

He spun her around and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Chat touched her face, while he supported her against him. "Say it again, bugaboo." He peered at her through his long lashes.

"Your-" kiss. "Good-" kiss. "At-" kiss. "Your-" kiss. "Job." Ladybug pressed her lips against his, one final time. He parted his lips and she slipped her tongue past, deepening the kiss.

Chat Noir broke the kiss and peered into her glazed over sapphire eyes. "Let's get out of here, before I take you again against that concrete pillar."

"Tempting." Ladybug giggled as he dropped her to her feet and took her hand.

They walked over to one of the cars that they had access to on Tikki's lot. She had a few that she designated as run cars. Ladybug took her keys out and went through them until she reached the one for the white Mercedes. She unlocked it and they got in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tikki took the jewelry to the man that she knew would deliver. She threw the jewelry onto the counter of the guys' pawn shop.

"What do you have for me, Tikki?" A man with wire rimmed glasses turned around. He was bald, with golden skin, and wore a green button down shirt with steel grey slacks and rich brown dress shoes. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and took out a magnification tool. He picked up each piece and looked at her with wide eyes. "You have well over ten grand here."

"Good. I'm gonna need that in paper." Tikki searched his eyes and watched him sigh. He walked into the back with the jewelry and came back out with stacks of money. He stacked each bundle onto the counter and watched her count.

"Satisfied? It's gonna take me forever to sell that stuff to get that back." He sighed and watched her push all of the money into the bags. She made sure that ten grand went into each one. That way she could just drop off the one bag.

"I can always rely on you, Wayzz." Tikki winked at him and took off with the money to save Plagg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You really think that your, woman, is going to come for you? It's impossible to get ten grand that fast." Hawkmoth sneered as he bent back another one of Plagg's fingers, snapping it.

"Then you don't know my Sugar Cube." He chuckled and looked up with a glare.

"Oh, I know your Sugar Cube." He laughed and her nickname sounded wrong on his lips.

"You have no right to call her that." Plagg spit at the man that was torturing him. He screamed out as Hawkmoth broke another finger. The sound of crackling bone, rang out.

"I have your shit, mother fucker!" Tikki threw the bag at Hawkmoth's feet. "Let him go." She cocked her gun and Hawkmoth casually walked up to take the bag. He wrapped his fingers around the barrel of her gun and placed the cold metal against his forehead.

"Go ahead. I have nothing left. One shot would only end my suffering." Hawkmoth smiled in bliss and held his arms out at the sides. "My son hates me. My wife is long dead. What else is there?"

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You got Trixx to believe your shit and to confide in. Now let Plagg go and take the damn money. We're done here." She pocketed her gun and watched Hawkmoth nod.

He backed up and untied Plagg from the chair. Plagg walked over to Tikki and held her.

"I'll just be taking my money and going. Enjoy." Hawkmoth bowed and walked away from them. "Next time, you try and screw over your payments… I'll take more than a few fingers." His voice echoed through the warehouse and Tikki scowled.

"You gonna tell Chat?" Plagg whispered into her ear as he held her close.

Tikki shook her head. "Not yet. He doesn't need that." She pushed Plagg away from her. "And I'm still mad at your ass. Get off me." She stormed off and he ran after her.

 **Song I wrote the heist to:**

 **Infected by Sickick**


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette sat at a table with Adrien at their favorite club in the city. She was wearing pastel pink joggers, a navy and black polka dotted bralette, and grey ankle boots. She sipped on her drink and looked across the table at Adrien.

He was tipping back a drink, wearing a black hoodie and a pair of black joggers. Orange _Converse_ sat on his feet and he had the hood drawn over his messy blonde hair.

"Do you ever get tired of this life?" Marinette knocked back the rest of her drink and spun the glass along the laquered table.

"What do you mean?" Adrien brought his beer back to his lips and waited for her answer.

"You know… like want to settle down and not do what we do?" She gestured between the two of them with her glass.

Adrien thought about the ring back home, hiding in one of his tool kits in a velvet box. He nearly choked on his drink.

"You okay?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat, taking another sip.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. To be honest, Marinette. I live for this life. The rush, the adrenaline, the cars… the money." He set his beer down and rolled up his sleeves, showing off his 'ride or die' tattoos. Each word was on a forearm and he leaned back against the seat.

Her heart sank as the realization that he may never fully settle down kicked in. Her chest hurt and when he yanked her from the bench to dance, she was lost in her own spiraling thoughts.

He pulled her onto his thigh and rolled his hips against hers. Adrien grabbed her chin and brought her gaze to his, while he held the small of her back with his other hand. "But I would trade all of this for a girl like you, bugaboo." She gasped as he crashed his lips down to hers. Her heart flooded with emotion and she pushed him away by his chest, causing him to chuckle with a smirk as she rolled her hips and dropped to the ground. He slid behind her and as she arched her back to stand up, he pressed his pelvis forward to graze her rounded behind. She pressed into him and leaned back against his chest with her arm around his neck as they rolled their hips together. He rested his hands on her hips as they danced together. He spun her around and dipped her back, pressing his erection against her. She slowly rose back up against him and rocked back and forth with her hips. Her hands gripped his joggers as they moved together. He peered down at her and growled as she slowly swayed her hips to the floor. She spun around and arched her back as she rolled her body, brushing his hard cock with her behind. Her hair whipped back against her spine and she peered back at him. He yanked her up against him and rolled into her with his hips.

She spun around in his arms and wrapped an arm around his neck, poking him on the nose. "Sin Kitty." She teased and did a few steps as she backed up from him.

He chuckled at her and dropped into a body roll against the ground, before he did a few push ups with his knee bent. Adrien leapt back up onto his feet and slid up beside her again. They slid their feet along the ground and he pulled her in front of him again. He rolled his hips in time with hers and she body rolled to the ground. She spun slightly and laid on the ground, raising her bent knees to her stomach, stretched her legs back out, and slowly spread them.

Adrien dropped into a body roll on top of her and she pushed herself from underneath him with her feet. He rolled up in a smooth move to his feet. She swayed her hips, tapped her toes along the ground, as she walked towards him. She picked her hair up with her arms and let it slowly drop back to her shoulders.

His eyelids lowered as he watched her move. She grabbed his hoodie and yanked him against her. He bent his knee slightly and she swayed her hips along with his as she rested her weight on his thigh. Adrien panted in her ear as they danced together. She held his hoodie in her fist, getting lost in him.

She pushed him away and began to body roll, stopping with the beat. He yanked his hood down, body rolled two feet from her, and pointed to her chest, to her waist, to her hips. She popped at each place in time with his gestures and he bit his bottom lip as he nodded his head and popped and locked beside her. She slid her feet along the ground and joined him, copying his moves.

Adrien grabbed her wrist and spun her into him. He held the back of her neck as she bit her bottom lip and rocked on her feet, slowly body rolling till she returned back to his thigh. Adrien slid his hands to her hips and rocked against her.

"I need water." Marinette yelled over the loud music.

"Ladies first!" Adrien gestured to the bar and Marinette grabbed his hoodie, leading him to the bartender.

"I'm not leaving you alone for some woman to steal!" Marinette winked at him and he chuckled.

"You do know… you don't have to pull me by my hoodie. I would have just followed you!" Adrien leaned into her ear and she stopped walking.

She turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and reached up on her toes. She softly pressed her lips to his. "I trust you. It's them... I don't trust." She peered past his head to look at all of the women in the club, staring at him. She tangled her fingers in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck and slowly licked up his neck, with purpose. He groaned against her and slid his hands down to her rounded ass, gripping it in his hands. _That's right. He's mine._ The women looked away from them and she slid her hands from his neck. "Drinks?" Marinette smiled up at him and he shook his head.

"Come with me." Adrien lead her to the bar. She swayed her hips as she followed him to the bar to grab a drink with him. He passed her a bottle of water and he cracked his own open.

"So, what do you think Tikki and Plagg are up to?" Marinette sat down with Adrien at a table.

"Fighting." Adrien chuckled and took a sip of water.

"Seriously." Marinette looked at him with a smirk.

Adrien nodded at her. "Yeah. Fighting."

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes. She liked to hope that they were making up, but she knew Adrien was right. If they were even together right now. For all she knew, they were in separate places. "You're probably right." She sighed and fell back against the seat. "I just wish that they would actually fix their relationship and got back to how they were."

"I know, Bugaboo. I do too." Adrien sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's easier to work for both of them, together, than separately."

"Exactly!" Marinette slammed her water down on the table. "I just want to run one job, not two."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tikki laid in bed, staring at a photo of her and Plagg when they first opened their business together. She wondered if he missed her. Missed working with her. She ran her thumb along his arm and a tear fell down her cheek. The man had almost died on her today and yet she couldn't even pretend like she was thankful he was still alive. Couldn't even forget the apology and the money. Couldn't forget the past. How long had it been anyway since he slipped up? How long had it been since she had been with him? How long could she keep up this fake hatred? She had forgiven him long ago, but she wanted to teach him a lesson. Wanted to make him see how wrong he was. Anger filled her as she realized that he couldn't even apologize to her. Couldn't even try to.

She screamed and threw the picture across the room, shattering the glass along the floor. Tikki got up and grabbed a crystal glass from a tray and poured some liquor from a crystal decanter. She fell into a red armchair and pressed the glass to her lips. "Just say your sorry." She knocked back the drink and ran her fingertip along the glass. "All you have to do is apologize to me. I don't need money. I don't need fame. I don't need anything. I just want you to ruin my life." Tears fell down her cheeks in streaks of black as her mascara ran.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plagg knocked back a shot of whiskey at his bar. He sat down on his couch and spread his thighs as he flipped through channels on his television. His mind kept filtering to Tikki. His black eye still hurt and the corner of his lip burned every time he opened his mouth. Plagg sniffed and threw the shot glass, opting to just drink from the bottle. He stared blankly into the television and rubbed his eyes. Tears pricked his eyes and fought to spill from the corners. He leaned forward and put the bottle on the floor between his black boots. Plagg rested his elbows on his thighs and ran his hands over his short hair. Sobs racked through him as his heart ached for Tikki. How in one move, Hawkmoth could have dropped her to the floor. How could he have been so careless? It was all his fault. If he would have just given him the twenty grand when it was due.

His phone went off and he looked down at the screen to see Chat Noir's name across the screen.

 **CN: You okay?**

Plagg threw the phone onto the couch cushion beside him and leaned back against the cushions. If he was honest, no. But he had to pretend like he was okay.

 **P: Yeah. I'm fine, kid. Just drinking at a bar. You know how it is.**

Plagg set his phone aside and never answered another text. He wasn't in the mood to talk or have someone to drink with. He just wanted to be alone to sulk on his own.

He ignored his phone when it went off again, turning the television off and walking into his bedroom. Plagg slipped off his pants and button down shirt, before he fell onto his massive bed. Plagg groaned and put his hands behind his head as he stared up at his ceiling. His phone buzzed again and lit up the room, but again he ignored it.

 **Sugar Cube: I can tell that you don't want to talk to me and I understand that, but- look, just meet me at Le Noir tomorrow night. I'll be waiting in V.I.P booth #4. I hope you show.**

Plagg slowly fell asleep with the moonlight filtering in through his window and along his abs and muscular pecs. He imagined a girl with reddish hair running her fingers along his stomach and chest. How they'd gently graze along his heated skin up to his neck. How she'd press her breasts against him and arch her back. How he'd run his hands down her back and grip her perfect ass. How he missed her keeping his bed warm. Missed her giggles and how she always made his bad days good. He sighed and rolled onto his side, clutching his pillow in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien sat with the tool kit in his lap. He ran his fingers through his soft hair and blew out a breath. His fingers grazed the cold metal as he undid the latch with a loud thunk. He opened it and took the velvet box out of the kit. Adrien slowly opened it and took in the ring. His heart sped up and he shifted it in the light, letting it glimmer. He had no idea how he was going to propose yet. He had made lists over and over again. Written his words over and over again. But nothing seemed like enough for a girl like Marinette. Nothing seemed perfect. The door opened and he slammed the box shut and shoved it back into the kit.

"What are you doing?" Marinette sauntered over and ran her hands along his shoulders.

"N-nothing." Adrien blushed and touched her hands with his own.

"Come to bed." Marinette slid her hands down his chest and began to pull his hoodie up his torso.

Adrien bit her arm with a smirk. "Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Don't take too long." She walked back inside and he let out a sigh of relief.

He slid the tool kit back in place and headed inside.

 **Note: There is a drawing on my tumblr (Quantum Chickpea) for the dance part. I used 2 screenshots from 'Birthday Sex' Jade Chynoweth Nicole Kirkland youtube video for it.**

 **Songs Adrien and Marinette are dancing to:**

 **Side to Side by Ariana Grande**

 **Taki Taki by DJ Snake feat. Selena Gomez, Ozuna, Cardi B**

 **Song for Plagg and Tikki at this moment:**

 **Ruin My Life by Zara Larsson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Sorry it took so long. Some of you may know I've been busy and having computer issues. It's fine now as long as it crashes once. haha Anyway, enjoy. :)**

Plagg walked into _Le Noir_ in a scarlet silk button down with rolled sleeves, black slacks, and black boots. He nodded at Kim as he walked through the front door and into the club. He slid past the crowd of guests surrounding the three stages, making his way to the V.I.P room that Tikki had told him to meet her at.

He didn't want to meet her, not before he had something for her to prove that he was sorry. But something had drawn him there. Something told him to go see her anyway.

Plagg walked into the V.I.P room and stopped dead in his tracks. His lips parted and he swallowed hard as he peered up to see Tikki slowly spinning around the steel pole. _Fire Meet Gasoline_ by Sia played over the sound system. She was upside down with the pole behind her knee. Her hair dangled down in a smooth river and her arms reached above her head, running through her hair. Her eyes were closed as she gracefully let herself spin around the pole. Her other toe was pointed out.

He let the door shut behind him as his eyes scanned down her body. She wore red lace cheeky panties and a matching lace bra. A clear crystal sparked between her breasts as the light hit it.

Plagg stepped closer as she swung up and gripped the pole with her hands. She spun around it faster and caught the pole between her thighs; before, she leaned back and reached out for him with a wink. She grabbed the pole and spun around it again. Tikki flung her legs up and slowly spread them in front of him.

Plagg felt his breath hitch at the sight of her. She was beautiful, perfect, and he found himself wanting to touch her. She propelled herself around the pole and brought her knees into her chest and slowly spun around to the ground. She arched her back and rolled onto her stomach along the stage. She brought her knees in and arched her back to get up. She held the pole and slowly walked around it. Tikki grabbed the pole higher and pulled herself up to the top. She turned around and gripped the pole with her thighs, reaching out at him with her back arched and one hand on the cold steel. Plagg watched her intently as she bent down and caught herself on the pole. She held on and released her legs off the pole, arching her back. He watched as she spread her legs again over her head. She grabbed the pole with her legs again and arched her back, spreading her arms out at her sides as she slid to the floor. She touched the stage with her palms and kicked off the pole to flip off and onto the stage.

Tikki walked up to him and he stepped backwards until he fell onto the couch. She bit her bottom lip and giggled as her eyes trailed down his shirt to his pants, where his cock flexed for her. He swallowed hard and shook his head to bring himself back to reality. "Wait." He pushed her back by her chest as she started to straddle his thighs.

"What?" Tikki's face fell as he held her back. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

"Not like this. Tikki. We- we need to talk. Here, sit." He grabbed her waist and lifted her to sit beside him. He unbuttoned his woven shirt and slipped it around her shoulders, leaving him in a plain black tee.

"Fine. Why are we like this?" Tikki sighed and brought her knees to her chest. "Why can't we just work it out? Why haven't you just said sorry? All you had to say was that you were sorry." Tikki finally gave in and expressed the thoughts she had been holding in. "Do you know how long… I have missed you. How long I have waited for you to come to my door with apologies? How long I've put up this fake angry facade? Too long, Plagg. Too damn long." She shook her head and rested her chin on her knees.

Plagg sighed and leaned back against the couch. He ran his palms along his thighs and peered over at her. "Look. I'm really sorry that I ruined that run. That I didn't get you that pretty car, Sugar Cube. That I took money to put towards drugs. I- shit." He ran his hand over his hair again. "I didn't want to show up with just an apology. I wanted to pay you back. To show that I could do it without you. That I could be responsible and trustworthy. If I just apologized… with empty hands? How would that look?"

Tikki smiled warmly at him and touched his chin. She gripped it and made him look at her. "I don't need money. I don't need some fancy car. I just need you. I know I was angry and I'm still angry. Maybe more frustrated with you. But upset nonetheless. You hurt me. Hurt us. Lied and stole. But…" She swung back up and over his thighs. His hands skirted her sides to her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lowered her eyelids with a smirk. "I knew I was dating the King of Sin when I first laid eyes on you." She dipped her head and captured his lips. Plagg's peridot eyes widened, before they relaxed. He parted his lips and tangled his fingers into her hair as she dipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

Plagg moaned and pulled her closer by the small of her back. She moaned and rolled her hips against him, reaching between them to undo his pants. He slid further down the seat and helped her slip his black slacks past his hips. He slid his hands along her breasts, never letting his lips leave hers. Plagg tore her panties down the sides and threw them to the floor. She rose up and slowly eased her way down onto his throbbing cock with a soft moan. Plagg groaned and purred against her skin as she circled her hips and gripped his neck with her hands. He held her hips and watched her rise and fall onto him. She stopped and began to roll her hips. He gripped her ass and stood up, carrying her to the steel pole.

He pressed her back against it and she reached up and grabbed the pole behind her, lifting herself up. He gripped her thighs and pumped into her. She gasped and arched her back, holding her shoulder against the pole. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as he changed angles with his hips, causing his cock to brush the swollen bundle of nerves. "Oh, fuck." Tikki gasped and clenched her eyes tight, letting go of the pole and gripping around the back of his neck.

He softly chuckled and and she pouted, capturing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. He sunk to his knees and turned to lay her onto the stage. Tikki peered up at him and clutched his biceps as he looked down into her purple eyes with bright green ones.

"Plagg…" She gasped and her lashes lowered as he slowed his pace and rhythm. He thrusted hard and slow, bringing her to the edge. And right as she was about to burst, he changed angles and she cried out and came with her head back and lips parted.

He watched her and kept his pace steady as he moaned. She relaxed and he watched her eyes glaze over. Tikki pushed his shoulder, making him roll onto his back. She straddled his hips and clutched his shirt with her fingertips. Tikki rolled her hips and rose up and down. He slid his hands down her hips to her calves and clutched them as his muscles tensed. He raised his hips to meet hers and came hard. "Ah, Tikki!"

She panted as she rode out his orgasm until he relaxed, pulling her down against his chest. "So, why didn't you just tell me that you wanted money for drugs?"

Plagg sighed and rolled her off of himself. He slid his pants back up and refastened them. "I didn't want you to know that I needed them that bad. That I let my addictions get the best of me." He sat up with his knee drawn up and she sat up beside him. "Not that I couldn't give it up for you. I could. I just- I didn't want to. I thought you wouldn't notice."

"I wouldn't notice? You spent hundreds of euros and cost me a car." Tikki gasped at him with a shocked expression. "How could I not notice?"

"I'm sorry. I'm in the process of getting it all back for you. Every last penny." Plagg sighed and got lost in his thoughts.

"And I told you that I don't want money." Tikki argued and stood up. She walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed her bag. She began to throw on a pair of red joggers and a black tank top. "I just want honesty. If you can't give me that… then I want nothing to do with you. And that- Plagg. Breaks my heart." Tikki swung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving him slumping on the couch. He was confused. He thought that she had forgiven him, had let it all go. But it felt all wrong.

Adrien slipped in as Tikki slipped out. He walked over and sat down on the couch beside Plagg. "Didn't go as planned?" He crossed one of his arms across his chest and passed him a glass of brandy.

"No." Plagg took a sip of the warm liquor. "But I have plans for you."

"Of course you do." Adrien sighed and leaned back. "What is it this time?"

"Bank robbery." Plagg slammed the glass down onto the ground, letting it shatter along the floor.

"Yes, Boss." Adrien got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"I'll send you the address to input into your GPS." Plagg didn't even look at Adrien.

Adrien nodded and left out of the room. Plagg leaned forward and placed his hands over his eyes. His shoulders shook as tears ran down his cheeks and coated his palms. He didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know if he could. He knew what she wanted, but it wasn't enough for him. He needed to replace it all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How'd that go?" Marinette wiped the back of her hand against her forehead as she stood up from underneath the hood of her car. Wrench in hand.

He took in the grease along her cheekbones, forehead, and chest. "Not so good." Adrien sighed and picked up the part that she was busy replacing. He put it into place for her and took the wrench that she held out to him.

"I take it Tikki and Plagg didn't work it out?" Marinette began to help him by holding the part in place for him.

"No, they didn't." Adrien sighed and bolted the part in place.

"I mean… I know she sought him out, but a part of me didn't know if he'd give her the answer she wanted or needed to hear." Marinette sighed and turned around to look for the right sized socket.

"You're right. I don't know why he even showed up." Adrien watched her come back to finish tightening the bolt down.

"You know why." Marinette didn't even look at him as she peered at a ratcheting wrench in her hands.

"I know I do, but he could have spared himself the pain." Adrien sighed and ran his greasy hand through his soft blonde hair.

"You also know that she meant it. She wanted to fix it, but would Plagg listen?" Marinette pointed out to Adrien and he stopped working on the car.

"Shit." Adrien groaned and threw the wrench back into her tool box.

"Glad you understand." Marinette watched him walk back into the apartment building.

"Hey, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't go through my tools, while you're doing what you're doing." He patted the side of the garage door and walked into the building.

Marinette shook her head and giggled at how possessive he could be over his tools. Over his stuff. She finished up the work she was doing and shut the hood. She cleaned up her tools and locked up the garage. She made her way to the apartment building, walking in to find Adrien on the phone.

"Look, what exactly did she tell you?" Adrien jabbed his index finger through the air as he paced on the balcony. "Well, then do you really need to pay her back or get her a new ride?"

"It's not so much about paying her back or getting her a new ride, Adrien. It's more that I'll never forgive myself unless I do that. Unless I can get her what she lost. What I took from her." Plagg sighed and placed a lit cigar between his lips with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Then figure your shit out because while she is willing to stick around for now… I don't know how much longer she can hold out for your stubborn ass." Adrien hung up on him, only for his phone to go off again. Trixx's name appeared onto the screen and he groaned. He pulled his hand back and chucked his phone towards their massive bed.

It nearly hit Marinette, but she ducked out of the way. "Hey." She raised her hands in the air as he fell back against the half wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Adrien didn't say anything. He used his foot to kick himself away from the wall and he walked past her. He yanked open drawers and quickly replaced his clothing with black joggers and a black hoodie that had cat ears. He threw his black mask on and laced up his black and neon green tennis shoes.

"Where are you going?" Marinette followed him around as he flung the hood over his head and pulled it around his face.

"Out." He backed up and ran at the half wall, leaping up and over it. She ran to the wall and gripped it with her hands, watching him run along the rooftops.

"You steal a cop car, I'll end you!" Marinette yelled after him and he raised a middle finger at her as he hopped down from a building to a fire escape. "I'M SERIOUS! I'M NOT BAILING YOUR ASS OUT OF JAIL, AGAIN!"

Marinette walked back into the bedroom and picked up Adrien's phone. She sat on the edge of the bed and unlocked it. There was one voicemail and she clicked it to listen.

"Look your father wants to talk to you. Needs to. There's something you must know. I can't tell you, but he wants to. It's important. Please call me back. Or better yet… go see your father. He lives at…" Trixx finished her message with Gabriel Agreste's address. Marinette ran to grab a piece of paper to write it down. If he wasn't going to go see his father… she was.

 **Song Tikki is dancing to:**

 **Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia**

 **Song I wrote the rest to:**

 **Thief by Ansel Elgort**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Sorry, it's been so long. I've been busy and tomorrow is our son's birthday. Anyway, thank you for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following this story. :)**

Marinette pulled up in front of the Agreste mansion and parked. She gripped the steering wheel and took in the massive house from her side window. She took a deep breath and pressed down her pink skater dress with shaking hands. Marinette had tried to look her best for his father. She had never met the man and she didn't want to start off wrong. She turned the key in the ignition and unbuckled her seat belt. Marinette got out of the car and headed up the staircase to the front door.

She knocked on the heavy double doors and they opened. A woman with dark blue hair and a hot pink streak stood there with a tablet in her arm. "Bonsoir. He is waiting for you." She stepped out of the way and Marinette slipped past her. As far as she knew, he didn't know that she would be the one to show up.

A man in a white suit stood at the top of the stairs. His hair was slicked back and almost silver in hue. Her knees shook as she peered up at him. She noticed how his hands were behind his back as he walked down the steps. "I believe I asked for my son. Not some random girl in a fancy car."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Agreste. Je m'appelle, Marinette." She tried to put on a brave smile, but it was slipping. "I- I wanted to meet you. You see I've been dating your amazing son and well- um." She touched her chin with a shaking hand. "I guess I was wondering why there is this wall between you?" She waved her hands in front of her face. "I mean, I know it's none of my business, but I was just curious. Not curious." She hit herself in the head with her fist. "I was worried, Monsieur. About not just Adrien, but you. Trixx seemed to really be concerned. Um."

Gabriel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You? Dating my son?" He really shouldn't be surprised, but something about it shocked him. He had always thought that he would fall for some model or actress, but this girl… Tikki's girl… of all the woman in France. "Look, why would my son… want anything to do with an errand girl?"

"Well, where should I start…" Marinette thought for a moment. She really would rather be sitting down to tell him everything, but she could tell he didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about we talk in the parlor? I need to sit down anyway." He walked past her and she followed him to another room.

Adrien walked into their kitchen to grab a glass of water. He had a white towel draped around his neck and his hair was damp from the shower. Dark blue jeans sat low on his hips and his torso was bare. The cream colored tile was cold against his bare feet. He sighed and the pink stationary on the white, country chic, kitchen island caught his eye. He picked it up and his hand shook as he read it. Adrien's heart pounded against his ribcage and took his breath from him. "No. She didn't." He read it over again and again, hoping that he had been wrong. That he had been dreaming.

 _Dear Kitty,_

 _I know things aren't perfect between you and your father. I know that they never have been and I want to try and understand it. I want to try and help. So, I'm going to go to the address that Trixx provided. I want to learn more about your past and your relationship with your father. Maybe I can fix it. I want you to be happy. I hope you didn't do anything too reckless while you were out pouncing around buildings. I love you. I'll be home soon._

 _Your love bug,_

 _Marinette._

He crumpled it in his hand and grit his teeth in a low growl. Adrien stomped into their bedroom and threw on a black deep v-neck tee, before he threw on tennis shoes and grabbed his car keys.

The room was massive and a beautifully crafted loveseat sat in the parlor across from two matching arm chairs. The walls were black and white marble, while the floors were white and pristine.

"Sit, sit." Gabriel motioned to the loveseat and she brushed her dress beneath her as she sat down. "Tell me how you met my son. What's he been up to? What's he like now?"

"Well, I was working for Ti-" Marinette began, but the door flew open to reveal a seething Adrien.

"Don't tell him anything else!" Adrien's voice echoed off the walls and a devilish smile crossed his father's lips.

"Look who decided to show up. A husk of my old son." Gabriel smirked at his child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I've been avoiding you for years… but it seems it can't be helped." He sat down next to Marinette and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Adrien pulled her close to him and held her like she was his possession and his alone. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Left me to work for Plagg and his girl. My own flesh and blood." Gabriel spit out the last word and Adrien growled at him.

"I wasn't going to take over your business. And when you go? I'll spit on your grave like you did to mother's." Adrien bit out and Marinette looked over at him horrified.

"Did you not tell her? Adrien… I'm surprised at you." Gabriel smiled at him and looked at his nails. "You didn't tell your girl anything about me or you, did you?"

"Stop it." Adrien hissed at him with a dark expression. "I have nothing to do with your little show. Mother wanted nothing to do with it and I don't either."

"What are you talking about? What is he talking about?" Marinette was confused.

"I'm the kingpin of Paris, my dear. I own Plagg, Tikki, and everything else that you work for. I am the man they fear. The man that they serve. My son here ran off when he didn't want to take my throne. The little pussy." He glared at his own son, who turned away from his gaze. "Can't even bother to look at his own father. I thought I raised you better than that. You were stealing cars before you could walk with your mother and I. Don't you remember, Adrien? Remember stealing that shiny red sports car when you were three and how excited you were as we outrun the cops."

"STOP IT! THAT'S NOT ME!" Adrien gripped his blonde hair in his fists and shook his head.

"Your father is the man that took Plagg hostage?" Marinette's eyes went wide as she put two and two together. Adrien shuttered and brought his knees to his chest. "What else are you hiding, Adrien?"

"Oh… a lot I'm sure. Aren't you, Chat Noir?" Gabriel brought in his alter ego and it stabbed Adrien in the chest. "How about how he used to murder people for me? Hm? Well, helped. Did you tell her that? A little boy… distracting people and luring them into an alley for my disposal. How your mother hated that I would do that… rest her soul." His expression became more and more sinister and it began to scare Marinette. She quickly grabbed onto any courage that she had and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"He was little! He wouldn't know any better! Your the parent, HIS FATHER! He was innocent. IS INNOCENT!" Marinette began to realize why she had never been told anything about him. Why he had kept it all from her. And that 'killer' was falling apart next to her on the couch, cuddling into her side, hiding his face, trembling. A man, who was perfect at stealing cars and standing up against hard ass criminals was brought to his knees by his own father. It was wrong. So wrong and it hurt her. Broke her to see him so low. "HE WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! I UNDERSTAND WHY HE WOULDN'T TELL ME ABOUT YOU! ABOUT ANY OF THIS! BECAUSE YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER. No, not a father. You were NEVER one in the first place!" She pointed at Gabriel and yanked Adrien to his feet. "KILL ME WHERE I STAND, IF YOU WANT! BUT I'M TAKING YOUR SON OUT OF HERE! DON'T EVEN BOTHER CALLING TRIXX! SHE WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

Adrien stumbled behind her, lost in his thoughts. Spiralling further and further into a deep darkness of black ink.

She got him to sit in the passenger side of his car. She could handle losing hers, but she knew that he wouldn't do well if he lost his baby. She dug in his pocket for his keys and pulled them out, wading through them until she found the one for his car.

He sat in silence with his eyes clenched tight as she started the car. He was scared that if he opened them. If he even peered over at Marinette...she'd be gone. She'd be a dream. He thought that she had walked out as soon as his father had opened his mouth. As soon as she had found out what his family was. And if she was there… she'd only leave as soon as he stepped foot in their home. He'd lose her forever and then he'd disappear too.

"Adrien. ADRIEN!" Marinette shook his shoulders when she parked at their apartment. "HEY! Come back to me! ADRIEN!"

He got lost in the sounds of crashing cars and squealing breaks. Got lost in the sounds of his father's laughter and the smell of bullets, the sounds of guns. The sharp crack of a gun being cocked and the smooth sound of the bullet burying into flesh.

"Baby." Marinette touched his face and wiped the tears that fell from his closed eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. You're home. We're home. You're safe. Just open your eyes. Listen to my voice." She pressed her lips to his and he gasped, coming back.

His eyes flew open and he looked at her. He blinked a few times to make sure that she was really there. "Home?"

Marinette nodded and held him close. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair and didn't let him go. He slowly raised his hands to hold onto her as he breathed in her strawberry scented hair. She was there. Really there. He wasn't dreaming.

"You're here." He breathed her in and shook as more tears took him over.

"I've been here. I drove us home." She was confused by his words, but right now she was just glad to have him back. "Let's just get inside. Okay, kitty?"

Adrien nodded and undid his seatbelt. He opened his door and followed her inside of the building. They took the elevator up to their floor and Marinette opened their door. He walked in after her and went to go to their bedroom.

"Wait. Um…" Marinette worried her bottom lip and he stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumped and shivered. "How about a distraction?"

Adrien slowly turned to face her with swollen sunken-in eyes. Dark rims ran beneath his dull green eyes and he watched her smile for him. His eyes followed her as she slipped her pink apron over her head and tied it behind her back, kicking off her shoes.

The sounds of her metal baking sheet rang out in the kitchen as she pulled it from a cabinet and set it on the stove. He watched her turn the oven on to a certain temperature. She hummed a soft melody as she took out a big mixing bowl and the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies.

His eyes widened as he took her in. She pulled a green box from the pantry and set it on the counter. "I made this for your birthday, but I'm willing to give it to you now." She smiled up at him.

Adrien walked up to the island and opened the box. Inside was a black apron with bright green words on it. He ran his thumb over the fabric as he held it out to read it. "Most Catastrophic Cook." He suddenly burst out laughing and she giggled at his reaction. "You know me so well."

She pushed the flour towards him with a measuring cup. "I need two and a 1/4 cups, please."

Adrien tied the apron around his waist and nodded. "Of course, Bugaboo."

He measured out the flour and ran his finger along it to level it out. She pushed the bowl closer and he dumped it into the creamed mixture. "Merci, Chaton." She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

She mixed in the other ingredients and he helped her place round balls of dough onto the baking sheet. Marinette turned towards the oven to put them in and he quickly stuck some in his mouth from the bowl with a spoon. "I saw that…"

He smiled with his eyes clenched shut and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can steal cars… but you can't steal cookie dough without me knowing." Marinette winked at him and he stole some more in front of her and hummed in bliss with the spoon still between his lips.

"I miss being in the kitchen with my mother as a little kid. I loved it. It was the one time that I could pretend that we were normal." He sighed and set the spoon down onto the counter.

"Sounds wonderful." Marinette walked around the island and grabbed his hands into hers. She peered up at him with a warm smile. "Want to go… lay down for a bit on the couch while those bake?"

"I'd love that." Adrien followed her to the couch and laid down. He put one hand behind his head, while she crawled on top of him. She ran her hands through his hair, while he held her with his free arm.

"You know I'd never leave you, right? No matter what you tell me? I could never leave you. You mean too much to me. I don't care who your father is. I don't care about what you have done." Marinette watched the pain filter back into his eyes. "You're still the most amazing man that I have ever met." She brought her lips down to his and he sighed as she pushed all of her love into her touch.

 **Song I wrote this to (mostly):**

 **Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne**


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien quickly zipped up his bullet proof vest and helped Marinette zip hers. She pulled him close by his vest and looked up at him with a concerned expression. "Are you sure about this?" She worried her bottom lip and watched him swallow hard.

He brought his hand up to graze it along her jawline. A warm smile fell to his lips and he gripped her chin, tilting her head up. "As sure as I am that I love you more than anyone and anything in the universe, LB." He brought his lips down to hers in a chaste kiss.

She sighed and parted her lips, granting him access as his warm tongue slid along her bottom lip. His tongue dipped between her lips and brushed along hers. "Okay, we gotta go, you mangy alley cat." She shoved him away by his chest.

Adrien quickly threw a maroon and black pinstriped button down shirt on. He buttoned it with ease and tucked the tails into his black dress pants. Adrien ran around and grabbed a black belt to throw through the loops of his slacks. He put the silver buckle in place and slipped on black tennis shoes.

Marinette threw on dark jeans and a plain pink tee with a slate grey bomber jacket over it. She slipped on black _Converse_ shoes and grabbed the two black bags, hoisting them onto her shoulder.

They both pocketed their black LED masks and left their apartment. Adrien threw the stuff into the backseat along with Marinette's bags. She got into the driver's seat beside Adrien and he backed out of the parking space.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Marinette looked over at him.

"I'm going to park on the side of the building. You're going to walk in and wait in line for a teller. Put the black bags into your purse." He pointed down at her purse with his index finger, before he shifted. "When the timing is right, shoot me a text. I'll walk in and put a lock on the doors. Then I'll get everyone on the floor. You're going to ask those wonderful tellers to open their drawers for you. Put everything in the bags, Bugaboo. I'll grab the key from the manager to unlock the safe in the back and then I'll run to the back to grab the rest of the money. You stand guard the whole time until I text you. Alright? Then you meet me out the side of the building. There's an emergency exit to the right back of the building. Got it?" He looked over at her with a smile.

"And if the cops show up?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at her overly excited boyfriend.

"Then we have one hell of a car chase, Bugaboo. And I can't wait to pull out all the damn stops." Adrien bit his tongue and punched the gas as he shifted faster.

Marinette slid her mask around her neck as he slowed down to park on the side of the tall building that housed the bank. She shoved the black bags into her pink purse and reached for the handle. Adrien suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him, crashing his soft lips onto hers. She squealed and sighed as he deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss with a smirk on his lips and his blonde hair fell into his eyes. "See you on the other side, baby." He winked and she rolled her eyes as she stumbled out of his car.

Adrien chuckled and slipped his own mask over his head and around his neck. He grabbed the bag from the back and unzipped it. Adrien pulled out a Glock and checked that there were bullets in the clip. He didn't plan on firing it, but you never knew. The cracking sound of him cocking it, rang out within his car and sent a shiver down his spine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette stood in line for a teller at the bank. She messed with the mask around her neck as she waited. After a few minutes of waiting and noticing that the security had begun to switch shifts, she shot him a text.

 **M: Now, kitty.**

Adrien pulled his phone from his back pocket and smirked at the text with a dangerous expression. He slid his black LED mask over his mouth, causing it to look like he had sharp white fangs with neon green blood dripping from them. He casually walked into the bank and slipped a lock around the door, before anyone noticed. "Shhh…" Adrien slid behind the security guard and covered his mouth with a soaked black bandana, causing the guard to pass out. He slowly slid with him to the floor.

"Alright! Everyone on the floor!" Adrien pulled the pistol from the back of his jeans and held it up in the air.

Marinette slipped out of view for a second to slip her mask on over her mouth, causing her to look like she had ladybug wings fluttering over her lips. She pulled the black bags from her purse and walked up to each teller. "Open your drawer." She kept her voice low, so no one would hear, and each teller unlocked their drawer as she ran behind them to shove all of the money into the bags.

Adrien walked up to the manager. "Give me the key to the safe. Come on." He moved his hand in a come hither gesture.

The manager trembled and swallowed hard. Adrien got in his face and pulled him closer by his light blue striped button down shirt. "Look." He placed the barrel of his gun to the man's temple. "We can do this your way… or I can make you sleep and do it my way."

He handed the keys over to Adrien with a shaky hand. "Thank you kindly." Adrien winked at him and ran off to the back.

Marinette stood at the front of the bank and looked out. Blue and red lights sparked along the glass and she texted him. Adrien busted out the emergency exit and was joined by Marinette. He took her hand, and ran towards his car.

He slid around the corner and she put her hands out as she slammed into the side of the car. "Will you chill!" She glared at him as her chest rose and fell with each rushed breath.

"Get in." Adrien demanded and she rolled her eyes. She quickly opened her door and climbed inside. He hopped in and she started the car, before she shifted and sped off.

Red and blue lights reflected in the rearview mirror and Adrien flicked his attention towards it. "Shit."

She took a turn hard and he grabbed the door handle. The police kept up with each turn that she took. She turned another corner and there was no way out. "Adrien..." She began to panic as she shifted again.

"Jump it, baby." Adrien pointed to a ramp made of metal on the back of a truck.

"Adrien!" Marinette screamed his name again and he groaned.

He swing his leg over the console, jammed his foot on the gas, and took the steering wheel from her. "Hit the clutch!" He shouted at her and she did, while he shifted fast.

He turned the wheel and they went up and over the ramp. Their tires grazed the wall and they landed on the street below. Marinette took over and swung them around, towards Plagg's place.

Adrien ran his hand through his damp hair and pulled his mask down as he burst out laughing. "Having issues driving today, Bugaboo? Cat distracting you?"

Marinette glared at him and took a sharp turn, flinging him into the door. His head hit the window. "No, but did a little bug distract you?"

Adrien hissed and rubbed his head. "Touche, M'Lady."

"Now, let's get this money to Plagg before we're both dead." Marinette parked the car behind Plagg's dealership and they got out.

Adrien walked in with all of the bags draped on him. Marinette walked in behind him as he threw the heavy black bundles onto Plagg's desk. "5 million euros at your disposal."

Plagg sat up in his chair and unzipped one of the bags. His peridot eyes widened as he took the amount in. "Thanks, kid." He threw a few bundles of money at Adrien. "You two can go enjoy the rest of your night." He placed a cigar between his lips and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on top of the desk.

"That's it? You're just gonna thank my ass and then tell me to leave?" Adrien was suddenly irritated with the man in front of him.

"Did you want a congratulatory fuck? You got me what I needed. I gave you a cut. Now go enjoy your night." He waved him off and blew smoke out from between his lips.

Adrien clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Fuck Mew, Plagg! Fuck- Mew!"

Plagg stood up and walked up to him with his chest puffed out. "Look here, kid." He grabbed the front of Adrien's woven shirt and took the cigar from his lips. "You work for me! Yeah, I care about you. Yeah, you're like a son to me! But you better understand who is top cat here and that's not you! Got it?" He shoved him back into a chair and Adrien looked away from him.

"Maybe if you listened to Tikki! And just said you were sorry instead of running him around… then you'd be a lot fucking happier." Marinette put her hands on her hips and yelled at Plagg. She grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him up from the chair. "Let's go. He can wallow in his own self pity." She spit the words out and glared at Plagg as they left the building.

She pulled him against the car and he stumbled and fell against her. Marinette reached up and gripped his soft hair in her fist. She yanked him down into a heated kiss and he sank into her. He slid his hands up her waist and cupped her breasts in his palms. She arched her back and pressed her chest closer to him. "What are you doing?" Adrien whispered in a low voice as she slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Well, if you don't get in this car within the next two minutes… I'll-" She yanked him back down into a passionate kiss as his cheeks flushed and his cock flexed in his slacks.

He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger with a smoldering smirk. "You'll what, bugaboo?" He ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

"I'll make you fuck me right here." Marinette mewled and peered at him through her lashes. She darted her tongue out and brought his thumb between her lips. Marinette dipped her head and slowly took his thumb into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked as she peered up at him with glowing bluebell eyes.

His lips parted and his emerald eyes glazed over as he took in her sultry expression. She radiated sex and longing, causing his cock to spill precum. "Fuck..."

She smiled with his thumb between her teeth and let him go. "So which is it, Minou? Get in the car or fuck me where I stand?"

"Well-" Adrien bent forward and nibbled up her neck until he reached her ear. He took her earlobe between his lips and nibbled on it, before he sucked. "Which would get me in between your creamy thighs longer?" He whispered into her ear and trailed kisses back down her neck.

"Get- getting in the cat- I meant car! Getting in the car." Marinette stumbled on her words. "Damn you… you rotten Cat!"

Adrien chuckled and pulled away from her. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He gestured to the door with his hand. "After you, Purrincess."

Marinette burst out laughing and walked around to climb in. He closed the door for her and walked around to the driver's side. Adrien got in and headed towards their apartment.

He turned the music up and stopped at a red light. Adrien looked over at her as he adjusted his hips and undid his slacks.

"What are you doing?" Marinette's eyes went wide as he grabbed her hand. He slowly slid her hand along his thigh and brought it to the front of his slacks. He raised his hips and pressed his hard cock against her hand. She smirked and lowered her eyelids as she caressed him through his slacks. She slipped her hand through the zipper opening and wrapped her fingers around his length.

Adrien moaned as he shifted and drove through Paris. She bit her bottom lip and freed him from his slacks. He took back streets home as she moved her seatbelt behind her back. She leaned down and ran her tongue around his swollen tip. Adrien groaned as she wrapped her lips around his head and took all of him into her warm mouth. "Ah, God."

She began to run her mouth up and down him as she sucked. She tightened her grip and moved her hand in tandem with her mouth. Marinette used her tongue to press his cock against the roof of her mouth as she sucked. Adrien moaned and nearly stalled the car. She released him with a pop and kept her hand moving along his throbbing cock. "Don't stall, kitty." She dipped back down to take him into her mouth again, running her tongue along him as she used her lips.

"Shit..." Adrien whispered in a groan as she worked him. They arrived at the parking garage of their apartment and he parked as fast as he could. He tangled his fingers into her soft hair and leaned back, bucking his hips in time with her mouth. "Don't stop, ah."

Marinette kept up her pace and slowly began to speed up as she felt his cock flex and swell. She knew he was close by how his muscles spasmed and how his breath came out in short pants.

"Mari-Marinette. I'm gonna. Ah. Fuck, yes." Adrien's cheeks flushed and his hair fell in front of his eyes. He peered down at her and watched her slide her hand and mouth along his cock. How his dick glistened in the low light from her saliva. "Keep going, baby." He brushed her hair away from her face and watched her through his lashes.

Marinette sucked as hard as she could and kept working him until he slammed his hips up and came hard. She quickly swallowed as he slowed his pace in time with hers. His chest rose and fell in pants as he came down from his high.

She sat up and wiped the back of her mouth with her hand. "Good?"

"Amazing." Adrien tucked himself away and zipped his pants. "Now, let's get upstairs. I'm not done with you yet." He touched her chin with his fingertips and a blush took over her cheeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plagg tapped his cigar against his bottom lip and placed it back between his lips. He counted the last of his money and wrote something down in his ledger.

His door opened and he looked up to see Tikki standing in his office. "Why are you here?"

"Was there something about what I said that didn't make it through that thick head of yours?" Tikki placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground.

"It's not-" Plagg sighed and stubbed his cigar out in a cream colored ashtray.

"It's not what, Plagg?" Tikki crossed her arms across her chest and stared hard at him.

"I know that you just want an apology, Sugar Cube. But-" He peered up at her with sad chartreuse eyes. "Look. I-"

"I'm waiting…" Tikki walked up to his desk and slammed her palms on the wooden top.

"I can't forgive myself until I get back what I owe you. Which is all here." Plagg gestured to the stacks of euros around him.

She sighed and picked up a stack of them. She began to count it with attitude and multiplied it by the rest of them. "5 mil?"

"5 mil, Sugar Bug." Plagg nodded and she leaned over his desk, bringing her lips close to his.

"I don't know if I want to slap you for doing that to CN and LB or if I want to fuck you until I can't walk straight." Tikki peered at him through her dark lashes.

"I'm hoping for the latter." Plagg swallowed hard as she undid his bright green tie with her fingers.

"Really now?" Tikki smiled at him and brushed her lips against his as she sat back on her heels.

He ran his hands up her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress around her hips. She parted her red lips and he deepened the kiss as he hooked his fingers into her panties, slowly easing them down her thighs.

"PLAGG!" A voice boomed through his shop as the slamming of doors echoed behind it.

"Fuck." Plagg cursed under his breath and Tikki climbed off his desk after she slid her panties back up.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Satellite by Rise Against**

 **Wallflower by Kimberley August**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sorry, it has been so.. long since I updated anything. I have been busy with commissions and I hurt my calf muscle a few days ago and have been off it. I tried to walk on it and get stuff done, but a certain stubborn man... wouldn't let me. ;) LOL no joke. I'd get up and he'd immediately walk me back to sit on the couch or lay down and get me what I needed. haha But it's because if I injure it worse... there's a possibility that I need to get the MRI done and maybe be told I need surgery. It seems to be doing better today though. :) So, I sat down and wrote an update for this story. :) Which, was when that certain man was at work. haha. Anyways... I hope you enjoy this and if it's slightly off... I'm sorry. I'm still trying to remember where I was going with this. :)**

"You selfish bastard!" Trixx walked up to Plagg and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you want from me?" Plagg glared a her and Tikki crossed her arms and stood behind her ex.

"You made them go on a suicide mission and then gave him nothing in return. Yeah, you paid him, but do you think he does this shit for the money?" Trixx spit the words from her mouth and glared at him.

"Doesn't everyone?" Plagg rolled his eyes and lit up a cigar.

"No, Plagg! Not everyone is in it for the money. Not that kid." Trixx slammed her hand down on his desk and Plagg nearly dropped his cigar from his fingertips. "That kid goes out there and does jobs for you so that you respect him! So, that he can come back to you and be told that he did a great job! That you're proud of him! Look at his _fucking_ father, Plagg!" Trixx pointed at the window and scoffed. "What kid deserves such a _dick_ of a father? Hm? You think he's not gonna see you as the closest thing to a father that he's got? Hell! He thinks of me as his mother!"

Plagg swallowed hard and tried to not think about how Adrien wound up on his doorstep. How the kid became Chat Noir and started it all. How desperate he was and how much he hung on Plagg's every word like it was the best advice that he had ever heard.

Tikki slid his phone across the desk to him. Plagg groaned, slammed his fist on the desk, and picked up his phone. "Fine."

 **Plagg: Hey. I want to take you out tonight. I'll come by to pick you up at 20:00.**

Plagg set his phone down and waved for Trixx to leave him be. "Alright, I texted him. Don't you have someone else to pester?"

"As a matter of a fact, I do." Trixx smirked at him and looked over at Tikki. "Wanna go out with me tonight? Girls only?"

"Alright, Trixx." Tikki smiled and walked up to Plagg, putting her hands on his shoulders to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, Sugar Cube." Plagg smirked at her and she rolled her eyes as she followed the woman out of the building.

Plagg's phone went off and he looked down at the screen.

 **CN: Alright, but you buy. And I'm not getting a lap dance.**

"We'll see about that, kid." Plagg chuckled and opened his contacts to text Ladybug.

Adrien walked into the club with Plagg and they went up to the bar to order drinks. Half naked girls danced on poles and scantily clad women walked around with black trays. Plagg passed Adrien a drink and they sat down at a V.I.P table.

"I know I didn't act proud of you for doing that job. I should have treated you better. I should have known better." Plagg took a sip of his cognac and looked at Adrien. "Sometimes… I forget who I'm working with."

"It's fine. I don't need your validation." Adrien rolled his eyes and grimaced as he threw back the shot.

"See…" Plagg pointed at him with his index finger. "You do though. You need someone to approve of you and tell you what a good job you are doing. Well… I'm about to show you how much I appreciate you."

"Plagg…" Adrien warned him as his boss yanked him from the table and lead him to a V.I.P room. "I said no lap dances."

"Lap dance? Who said anything about that?" Plagg clapped him on the back. "I just want to reward a good worker of mine…"

Plagg shoved Adrien onto the black leather couch and he leaned back with his hands between his widened thighs. "You do know… I know what your plan is. I'm not having some worker of mine dance all up on me."

"You, uh, sure about that one?" Plagg gestured to the stage in the room and slowly left out of the room.

A red curtain circled the stage and, as the song _Bed_ by Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande began to play, it opened to reveal a woman facing away from him. Her right hand was on the steel pole and her left leg was crossed over her right one.

"Plagg! C'mon man! I said no lap dances!" Adrien threw back another shot and groaned as he thought about Marinette at home.

Adrien's eyes scanned up her creamy legs to her rounded ass that was accentuated by red, lacy, cheeky panties and a pair of tall black stilettos with bright crimson heels. A silver strand of crystals ran across the deep v at the back of waistband and glimmered in the lights. His gaze ran up her spine to her matching lace bra. Silver strands of crystals ran around her chest and up in five strands, attaching to a thick silver collar around her neck.

He swallowed hard and walked over to the cart with liquor on it, pouring himself a glass of cognac. Adrien sat down and leaned against the cushions with his arm across the back as the woman began to move her hips in a figure eight swaying motion.

She bent down and touched her ankle. She slowly dragged her fingertips up her calf, to her knee, and up to her hip as she rolled her body. Adrien tried to control himself as he watched her slowly peer over her shoulder and wink at him. He noticed that she had on a lace black mask over her eyes and didn't look like anyone he knew in his club.

She grabbed onto the pole and swung around it, bringing her legs up onto it. She held the pole with her thighs and slowly arched her back against the pole, sliding her hands over her breasts and down her stomach till she reached between her thighs, letting out a soft moan. Adrien licked his lips as he watched her grab the pole and pull herself up against it, rolling her hips into the pole.

Adrien groaned as he watched her with entertained eyes. She spun around and slowly came down to the stage, doing the splits. She rolled her hips and looked at him with a sultry smile. She parted her lips as she leaned forward, slowly crawling along the stage her with hands, and brought her legs behind her. She slowly thrusted her hips against the stage to the beat and rolled onto her back, where she slowly planted her feet and arched her back. She slowly slid her hands down her body from her collar and to her breasts, where she lingered, before gliding them down her stomach to her pussy. She looked over at him with her dark hair spilling around her face as she bit her bottom lip and moaned for him.

He recognized her moans and realization hit him. She rolled her body to sit up and spun to face him, bringing her knees up. "Don't you dare baby…" Adrien whispered under his breath and she giggled, slowly opening her thighs showcasing that her panties were crotchless ones. "Fuck…" Adrien bit his knuckle and groaned as he watched her pussy glisten in the light.

She slowly slid her fingers down her panties and along her wet folds, causing Adrien to groan louder. She flung her head back and moaned louder as she dipped her middle finger into her tight entrance.

"Jesus." Adrien whined as he watched his girlfriend slide her finger in and out of herself before adding a second one.

Marinette giggled and slid her fingers out of her wet pussy, bringing them to her mouth. She watched him through her dark lashes as she slowly ran her tongue up and around her fingers; before, she wrapped her red lips around them. Adrien parted his lips and lost his breath as he watched her taste herself on her fingertips, leaving a ring of lipstick behind.

She crawled up to him with her gaze locked on his. She watched how his chest rose and fell with each breath and how he adjusted his hips to be more comfortable. Marinette smirked and ran her palms up his calves, to his knees, and up along his thighs. She grazed his hard cock through the thin woven material and smiled.

"Does your girlfriend know that you're here?" Marinette ran her thumb along his cock, causing him to moan from deep in his chest.

"Well… I didn't know my girlfriend worked for my club." Adrien smirked at her with a dangerous expression.

"Just started today…" Marinette gave him a sultry expression and slowly crawled into his lap.

She grabbed his shoulders and slowly rolled her hips, rubbing her wet pussy against his black pants. Adrien moved closer to the edge of the couch. He kept his hands on the couch as she moved her hips harder against his cock. Adrien groaned and lowered his lashes to watch her. She let go of one of his shoulders and slid her hand up her breast and into her hair, slowly closing her eyes to moan.

"Really?" Adrien spoke through his teeth as she worked him through his slacks. "And did I interview you, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?"

"Well…" Marinette rolled her hips to get up on her heels. "I was told you liked to watch a girl first. Ya know… test her out?"

She grabbed the back of his blonde hair and pulled his head back, placing her pussy over his lips. Her sweet scent intoxicated him and made him purr.

Adrien groaned and ran his slender fingers up her thighs and held her ass as she slowly dipped her dripping pussy to his lips. Marinette held still and her legs trembled as he ran his tongue along her folds. Adrien yanked her down closer and Marinette cried out as he covered her pussy with his mouth, rolling his tongue against her.

Marinette panted and bit her fingers as she almost lost balance. Adrien flicked her swollen clit with the tip of his warm tongue and she whimpered. He gently kissed her sensitive bud with his soft lips and smirked as he slowly circled her clit with his fingertip. "You're taste sweet enough. But… I think these panties get in the way of the full product." Adrien pulled at the side of her panties.

"Rip 'em." Marinette dared him with a glint in her eyes as she begged for release. She was so close and he was keeping her on the edge.

"I don't know… I'm kind of fond of this chain…" Adrien ran his index finger to the back and hooked it into the thin silver chain. He tugged on it and she gasped as the lace material grazed her pussy.

"Please… kitty." Marinette begged as she dripped with her arousal.

"Gotta beg better than that, Bugaboo." Adrien smirked at her and she sat on his lap and slid down his legs till she was on the floor in front of him.

Marinette ran her hands up his thighs and undid his belt, button, and zipper. He leaned back more and freed himself from his black boxers, running his hand up and down himself. She softly moaned and watched him circle his smooth tip with his thumb, sliding his hand back down to the base, causing precum to appear from the slit. Anticipation killed her as she peered at the glistening drop, wanting to lick it.

She whimpered and he smirked at her. "Do you want a taste?"

"Yes." Marinette sighed and watched him run his hand back down and up, causing more precum to pool and spill down the length of his cock. "Please…"

He watched her lick her lips and let himself go. She grabbed his thighs and slowly licked up his length as he flexed it. Marinette ran her tongue up and over the slit, tasting him. She moaned as she wrapped her lips around his cock and he moved his hips to get closer to the edge of the couch. She moaned as his cock went to the back of her throat. Marinette mewled as she wrapped her fingers around his soft cock and sucked, while she ran her tongue along his length from side to side.

He moaned and clutched the couch cushion with his nails as she sped up her rhythm and pace. Adrien groaned as she brought her lips to his swollen tip and parted her lips to run her tongue around it. She peered up at him and slowly licked up the length of him again with bedroom eyes.

Adrien touched her arm, signaling for her to get into his lap. She moaned as he touched her chin and brought her lips to his. Marinette ran her tongue along his and softly mewled as he slid one of his hands up her inner thigh, until he reached her wet pussy. He put his index and middle finger on both sides of her clit and quickly wiggled them back and forth, barely grazing her swollen clit. Marinette clutched his shoulders and leaned into him, pressing her hips closer to him. Adrien undid her bra with his free hand and she slid it off, tossing it to the floor.

He pinched one of her peaked nipples, rolling it between his index finger and thumb. She cried out and brought her lips to his neck, panting hard. He sped up his fingers and she gasped, moaning louder as her thighs trembled. She lost all control of her body and knew that he had taken it over. Marinette was at his mercy. Adrien dipped his head as she arched her back and brought her other nipple to his lips. He nibbled, licked, and sucked on it. Marinette whimpered and moaned louder as he worked her pussy and breasts together. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he groaned against her breast as she shook all over.

Marinette lowered her pussy as her need for his cock increased. Adrien moved his fingers out of the way as she rubbed her wet pussy along his smooth cock. He moaned and held her hips as she teased her clit with his head. Adrien guided her hips and slid into her, causing her to gasp and moan while she licked her lips. She rose and fell onto his hard cock. Adrien raised his hips to angle himself better, causing her to gasp and cry out with trembling legs. Her muscles tightened up as her clit rubbed against his pelvis, bringing her closer to the edge. Her arousal coated her folds and helped to stimulate her and make her clit more sensitive.

"A-Adrien." Her voice came out in a shaky moan.

He nodded and kissed her lips, running his tongue along hers, and she clutched at his black woven shirt with a trembling hand. Her whole body shook as she got closer and closer. Adrien moved his hips to help her orgasm. He pinched one of her nipples and tweaked it with his index finger and thumb. She gasped and broke the kiss as she slammed her pussy down and rubbed her clit against him, cumming hard. She panted and screamed as she coated him in her arousal. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fuck… Adrien." Marinette let go and kept her hips rolling with his.

Adrien panted with parted swollen lips and clutched her calves with his nails. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum in me." Marinette moaned and tried to catch her breath as he sped up his hips and pumped harder, letting go within her.

She slumped against him, kissed up his neck, and along his jawline. Adrien softly hummed as she giggled and kissed his lips with sultry kisses. He parted his lips and she slid her tongue along his.

Plagg shoved open the door. "Sorry to interrupt but-" Shots rang out and he slammed the door shut behind himself and ducked as a bullet flew through the wood. "-guys in suits are here."

Adrien grabbed Marinette and threw her to the ground beneath him. He shoved his pants back up and grabbed two guns from beneath the couch, passing one to Marinette. Adrien shrugged off his over shirt and shoved it at Marinette. She threw it on and buttoned it as she panicked. More gunshots rang out and Adrien looked around frantically.

"Who the _fuck_ would shoot up _my_ club?" Adrien spoke through his teeth and fastened his pants.

"Guess who." Plagg glared at him and Adrien groaned in frustration.

 **Song playing in the club:**

 **Kream by Iggy Azalea ft. Tyga**

 **Song that Marinette danced to:**

 **Bed by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Sorry, it's been so... long since I updated this thing and sorry it's so short. :) I also now have a second youtube account under the name, Quantum Chickpea's Stories, where I talk about my fanfics and novels. :)**

Adrien flung the front door of his father's mansion open. He stormed through the door with Marinette pulling back on his arm to try and stop him.

"FATHER?" Adrien called out as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Did you finally come back to take your rightful place?" Gabriel walked out of a door that was off to the side.

"Why did you shoot up my club?" Adrien swallowed hard and glared at him.

"Why did you run away from where you belong?" Gabriel smirked at him and Adrien growled in anger.

"That's pretty fucking obvious. You have _NO_ right to shoot up my club!" Adrien jammed his finger towards his father. "You could have hurt innocent people! You could have had my club shut down!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Gabriel chuckled as he walked over to a cart with liquor on it. "How else will I get your attention, son?"

"That's not the way to do it!" Adrien knocked the glass of brandy out of his father's hand that he was trying to hand him. "Stop fucking with my life. I don't want to be a part of your scheme. I don't want to be a part of your life!" Adrien stormed towards the front door with Marinette running after him. "Leave me the _fuck_ alone. That goes for Marinette too! And you owe me for the damage you caused!"

Adrien grabbed the door handle and flung it open with Marinette close behind him. They stormed out of the mansion and Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Marinette peered up at him as he climbed into his car.

"No." Adrien let the word pass his lips in a clipped tone as he started the car and slammed the stick shift into gear.

Marinette sighed as she stared out the front window, beside him.

He took turns fast and she watched him expertly shift gears and speed around cars. Marinette sighed as she watching how his knuckles turned white against the steering wheel. "So… wanna go get a job from Tikki then?"

"Sounds great." His tone was still clipped short as he swerved into a u-turn and headed back towards Tikki's shop with squealing tires that smelled like burning rubber.

"You're not gonna go home and... " She saw the fire behind his eyes and she chose to stop talking. "Never mind."

Adrien swerved and drifted the car into a parking spot. Marinette was flung against the door as the car stopped. She opened the glove box and threw a black mask into his lap as she slipped on a red one.

Adrien shoved the mask into his pocket and got out of the car as Marinette slipped her mask on. She caught up to him as he stormed towards the building. "I know you're mad, but you can't be stupid." She grabbed his mask and jumped up to stick it over his head.

Adrien sighed and shoved it into place. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Why does it matter? Why not just get caught? I'm safer in jail."

"Because don't I matter? Am I not enough to not get caught? Enough to not be an idiot!" Ladybug raised her arms in the air. "WHO GIVES A FUCK WHO YOUR FATHER IS!"

"I DO!" Chat leaned into her and punched himself in the chest with his fist. "HE'S MY FLESH AND BLOOD, LB!" He panted as anger filled him and caused tears to fall from his eyes. "HE'S MY FATE! Just take a look at my future, baby. It's that. Whether I want it or not… I'm stuck. Cursed to be a murderer."

"That's not true and you know it." Ladybug grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"It is. I can't run away forever and I was naive to think that I could." Chat sniffed and wiped away the tears. "You don't need this. You don't need to be attached to someone like me."

"Too late." Ladybug worried her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. "I fell in love with you and I'm here for the long ride. I just don't know if you are."

"I'm here." Chat leaned down and rested his forehead against hers as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Then be here." Ladybug grabbed the button panels of his woven shirt and tugged on them. "Stop being reckless."

"It's what we do, LB." Chat stared into her eyes with a blank expression. "We live our lives doing reckless shit."

"Just don't get caught." Ladybug pressed her lips against his as she let his shirt go.

Chat nodded and let her take his hand to go into the shop.

Tikki stood behind her desk with a serious expression. "What happened with Hawkmoth?"

"Nothing, it's handled." Chat cleared his throat, not wanting to talk about it.

"Nothing is handled with him." Tikki sighed as she threw a job at them. "Purple Lamborghini on this street. Grab it for me."

Chat nodded and yanked Marinette out of the shop to his car. They got in and he tapped the coordinates into his gps.

"Are we gonna do this forever?" Ladybug sighed as he slammed into gear.

"As long as I live." Chat smirked at her and swung the car around.

Ladybug watched him take turns hard and swerve around traffic as he flawlessly shifted and clutched. She swallowed hard as she got lost in his movements. There was something sexy about it and it always made heat pool between her thighs.

Chat glanced at the gps and back at the road as he took a sudden turn.

He drifted to a stop and stared at the purple Lamborghini. "Take over, baby." Chat hit the steering wheel and hopped out of his car.

Ladybug sighed and crawled over the stick shift, watching for any witnesses.

Chat snuck over and broke in through the window. He sat in the seat and began to hot wire it. He held up two fingers and Ladybug buckled her seatbelt, shutting the door.

Chat revved the car and smirked as he shifted into gear. He yelled out and took off.

Ladybug took off after him and kept up as he swerved between cars and around corners. She heard sirens and peered in the rearview mirror. Ladybug groaned and hit the button to call Chat.

"Yeah?" Chat shifted and took off faster through the traffic, breaking out onto the freeway.

"Two cops behind me. I'm gonna try to distract them." She clutched and shifted , taking a sudden turn. "One is off you."

One of the cops followed her off the freeway and through the city. She swerved and turned three rights, hoping to lose them.

Chat peered behind him, "Be careful, LB.". He hung up and got off the freeway, taking a few right turns. "Shit." Chat peered in the mirror to see the cop was still on his tail.

He took any turn he could and still couldn't lose the car. Chat slowed, quickly hid the lamborghini, and walked out with his phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" Ladybug frantically talked as she shifted.

"Fucked." Chat raised his hands as he hung up and the cop grabbed him and threw him to the ground, cuffing him.

Ladybug swerved the car around and raced back to where she thought he was. She called Tikki on the way. "Chat got caught."

She back tracked and saw the back of the purple car behind a building. "Your car is here. He ditched it."

"Good, bring me it." Tikki rubbed her eyes.

"WHAT? But I have to go get Chat's ass out of jail! Your car no longer matters!" Ladybug became irritated.

"That car matters as long as Hawkmoth is still around. Get me the car!" Tikki hung up the phone and groaned.

Ladybug screamed as she hit the steering wheel and got out of the car. She slipped into the driver's seat and took off with the purple car. She cursed the whole way back to Tikki's place.

Ladybug walked into Tikki's shop and slammed her palm onto her desk. "You owe me a fucking car to go get Chat."

"I don't owe you shit. You got caught. Figure it out." Tikki walked away to write down the car.

"Fine. I'll grab this one." Ladybug grabbed a key from the hooks on the wall and took off.

Tikki didn't even care. She was too focused on writing the car down.

Ladybug cursed under her breath as she slid into the black car and took off towards her apartment to grab stacks of cash. He had it stashed away in case he got caught.

She took off her mask and shoved their door open. Marinette put her mask in their bedroom and went to the closet to get into their safe. She put the code in and grabbed the cash, stuffing it into her purse.

Marinette changed into a pink skater dress and a pair of white _Converses_. She got back into her car and drove to where she knew they would take him.

She parked and walked into the police station. "I'm here to bail out Chat."

"I'll get the paperwork for you." The police officer left to grab it.

000

Chat sat in the holding cell, running his hand through his hair. He tapped his foot as anxiety rose within him. He had never been caught. He didn't know what to do. A part of him worried that his father would come bail him out.

"Chat?" A male voice called his name and he peered up at them. "Your girl bailed you out."

Marinette appeared from behind the cop with his belt and shoelaces in her hand. She smiled at him and the feeling of relief washed over him.

The cop undid the holding cell door and Chat ran at her. She caught him in her arms. "Good girl." Chat whispered against her ear and she giggled.

"I missed you too." Marinette smiled at the cop. She passed him his belt and shoelaces.

Chat put them back into his shoes and his belt back through the loops. "Let's go home." Chat wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Marinette lead him out to the car.

They got into the car and Chat threw his mask off. "You do realize how dumb that was? Why didn't you run?" Marinette hit him in the chest.

"I tried." Adrien sighed as he fixed his hair.

"You sure didn't seem like you did." Marinette put the car into gear and took off.

"Look, I couldn't lose him. I tried. Can we just go home and talk about this?" Adrien peered out the window.

"Fine." Marinette took off back to their apartment.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Purple Lamborghini by Skrillex and Rick Ross**


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette followed Adrien into their place and he sighed as he sat down on their couch.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Marinette sat down beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, I got put on a job and you got in my way." Adrien laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I believe you got in my way." Marinette poked his chest.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say." Adrien leaned forward and poured some brandy into a glass. He brought it to his lips and took a sip.

"What about when we were in your car and…" Marinette worried her bottom lip and watched him slowly smirk.

"I brought up all the things I do?" Adrien peered at her as he leaned back against the couch cushions with one arm draped over the back.

"Sailing… Snowboarding… driving stick…" Marinette was interrupted by Adrien.

"Working on cars." Adrien lowered his lashes. "And I owned three cars."

Marinette swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. "I made you get in the backseat."

"Yep, crawled in my lap and made out with me until you came, moaning in my ear." Adrien set his drink down and ran his fingers along her cheek, brushing his lips against hers. "One of my favorite memories."

"Mine too." Marinette crawled in his lap and ran her tongue along his. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Adrien brushed his lips against hers as his tongue swept along hers in a heated kiss. She moaned and he leaned on the couch as she rolled her hips against him. He raised his hips to meet hers.

Marinette broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Why didn't you run?"

"I told you why." Adrien mumbled as he didn't meet her eyes.

"You told me you didn't want to be your father. That you would rather be- oh." It all fell into place and Marinette fully understood what was happening. "You felt like it'd be safer for you to be in jail. That it'd be better if you were punished because you come from bad blood. But-" Marinette gently grazed his jawline with her fingertips and lifted his gaze to hers. "-you're not like your father. Not like your family. You're you. You're amazing and strong and nice. You don't take crap. You owned your own club! You care about people and don't kill carelessly."

"Doesn't mean that in the future I won't and I'd rather just be locked away before I have blood on my hands." Adrien brought his slender fingers in front of his eyes and stared at them with a broken gaze.

She watched his fingers and hands tremble as he focused on them. Marinette grabbed his hands and pulled them down before her phone went off signalling another job that she was being assigned by Tikki. "We'll talk about this more later."

"Yep." Adrien groaned as he heard his phone go off shortly after hers and got up from the couch.

Marinette quickly shoved on tight black jeans that were torn at the knees and along her right thigh. She threw a red leather jacket over a black tank top and sat down to slip her red _Converses_ on.

Adrien walked out to the family room shrugging on a black leather jacket with green piping. His black jeans were tight and his shirt was black. He swallowed hard as he threw a mask on over his eyes and he watched Marinette do the same.

"What kind of car you get?" Chat Noir cleared his throat and stared at Marinette as he slipped on black _Converses_.

"Blue _Chiron Pur Sport._ You?" Ladybug smirked at him as she stood up.

"Black _488 Pista Spider._ " Chat smirked at her back and walked up beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Don't get caught again. I don't care how much you think you deserve that shitty cell." Ladybug gently shoved him away by his chest.

"I won't." Chat sighed as he walked beside her to their front door.

"You say that now… but last time I thought it was all fine and then you go and give up." Ladybug rolled her eyes as they made their way to their cars.

"Look. I'm sorry." Chat stopped her and pulled her closer to himself to face him. "I won't do it again. When I get to my target, I'll drop off by your location and hand you the key to my personal one. That way once I drop it off and have to come collect my baby… I have to find you to get it. So, I can't get caught."

Ladybug sighed with her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine. But I'll hold you to that. You better find my ass."

"Oh I will." Chat smirked and lowered his lashes as he leaned in towards her.

"Not like that, Kitty." Ladybug gave a short laugh and shoved him back by his shoulder. "You got a car to catch."

"Mer-ow!" Chat teased her before she rolled her eyes and walked away from him to get into her car.

"Better keep up!" Ladybug winked at him before she shut the door.

"YOU KNOW I DO!" Chat pointed at her with his right hand in a finger gun formation and winked.

Ladybug giggled and sped off, causing smoke to flare up around her back tires as she swerved and drove straight. Chat chuckled and did the same as he pulled out of his parking space to head to his target. They split in opposite directions once they got out of the garage.

Ladybug touched the screen on her phone to look at the map for a moment. She needed to head clear across the city and it would take longer than she would have liked. She cut a corner hard and turned up her music right as her phone rang.

"Where's your target, baby?" Chat's voice cut through the speakers of her car and she smirked with a playful expression.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ladybug bit her bottom lip and heard him groan in frustration through the device.

"I would like to know. I worry about you and I didn't turn on my gps for your phone." Chat's voice sounded slightly irritated.

"Guess you gotta sniff me out, Tom Cat." Ladybug hung up her phone to the sound of an irritated noise that she recognized as his most used one. She burst out in a fit of giggles and turned up her music. "He'll find me. He always does." She focused on shifting as she sped across the city in search of the car that Tikki really wanted.

000

Chat hit the steering wheel with his palm as he became irritated. He didn't like not knowing where she was. Didn't like not knowing whether she was in trouble or not. He hit a red light and quickly swiped his phone's screen to turn on the GPS for her car. He moved around the screen with his fingers until he found a red dot. "HAH! Found you, bug." Chat smirked and quickly took off as he shifted when the light turned green.

She was clear across town and not even remotely close to him. He was heading in the opposite direction and something about that worried him. He didn't like being on the complete opposite side of the city from her. He couldn't protect her that way. What were Plagg and Tikki doing to them? He swallowed hard and focused on getting the target that he was supposed to grab. He tried to push his worrying to the back of his mind.

His phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah, LB?" Chat cleared his throat and shifted.

"I made it." Ladybug's voice came out winded as he heard a metal fence sound in the background.

"Good job, bugaboo. Now, focus on climbing that fence. I hear it. I got you on GPS and I'll catch up to you to hand over my keys." Chat laughed and hung up as he approached his own target.

He got out of his car and booked it over to the other one. He picked the lock and hopped in, splicing wires and starting it. Chat immediately took off to take the car to Plagg as fast as he could. He shifted with ease and watched the GPS for where Ladybug was. At a red light, he quickly hit call after he had found a half-way mark.

"Yes, Kitty?" Her voice came out tired and he warmly smiled.

"Meet me at the cafe that's between Plagg and Tikki's." Chat shifted again and sped faster through the streets.

"Sounds good." Ladybug hung up and Chat focused on getting there.

000

Chat walked up to Ladybug and held out his keys on his index finger. She grabbed the lapels on his jacket and yanked him close, capturing his lips with her own. "You scare me all the damn time." Ladybug whispered with her forehead pressed against his.

"Same goes for you." Chat softly laughed as he tilted his head to capture her soft lips again. "I turned my GPS on because I was scared."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and yanked the keys from his hand. "See ya soon." She took off and got back into her car.

Chat shook his head and ran back to his car. He took off to Plagg's dealership and dropped the car off. He made his way to the door and shoved it open.

"Did you get it?" Plagg stared at Chat as he leaned back in his office chair.

"I did. It's sitting outside." Chat stared at him with an unamused expression.

Plagg pulled out a stack of money and passed it over to him. "Don't get caught again. You hear me?"

"I won't. You know me, Plagg." Chat rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I do, but that didn't stop your ass from getting caught. You need to realize that you aren't your father and your father isn't anything like you, Kid. I mean it. Don't fuck this up. Got it? I like you, Kid. Don't make me hire someone that can do your job better because you know I don't want to do that. I don't even think I can find someone better." Plagg shoved his hand towards him with a cigar between his fingers.

"I won't fuck it up." Chat puffed out his chest as he became confident. "You don't need anyone else but me."

"Good. Now go get your baby. I know Ladybug has your keys." Plagg burst out laughing and Chat groaned.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Ride or Die by Megan Thee Stallion x VickeeLo**

 **Hot Girl Bummer by Blackbear**


End file.
